Trouble For Shibusen
by Kuro Hyuga
Summary: Who’s better? Naruto? Or Black Star? Tsunade’s tired of a certain ninja fooling around in the village so she’s sending Kuro, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura away. Now Shinigami and Shibusen have to deal with them. How will it go? MORE ROMANCE THAN I WANTED T T
1. KICKED OUT

Another story by stupid old ne~ X3 I had this idea so I had to write about it. XP

NOTE: They are still like 12 years old. Tsunade just went into hokage-hood early. Sarutobi retired.

Summary: Who's better? Naruto? Or Black Star? Tsunade's tired of a certain ninja fooling around in the village so she's sending Kuro, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Now Shinigami and Shibusen have to deal with them. How will it go?

DISCLAIMER!: I don't own Naruto *cry* or Soul Eater *wails*

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kicked Out**

* * *

.:., Death City, Nevada.:.:. 

"Hey guess what I discovered on my laptop last night!" Maka cried when she got into the classroom.

"THAT I HAVE SURPASSED GOD!" Black Star screamed.

"No…I found out that we're an anime….and a manga…." Maka was happy then quickly saddened.

"Maka-chan what's wrong?" Tsubaki asked worried. Maka had her moments when she happy then sad, so this was nothing to be worried about. Who cared that they were an anime and manga. It's not surprising.

"IT'S NARUTO. THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" Maka replied screaming.

"Who's Naruto? What about him?" Kid asked. He didn't really care. Whoever this Naruto was…he didn't sound symmetrical.

"Naruto is an anime and manga like us. He's also the main character in the series and you know the ratings and stuff that we get if we're an anime or manga?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well Naruto get's a TON more than we do. Which means we're not as popular as Naruto. In BOTH manga and anime. I HATE NARUTO!" Maka cried.

Across the Pacific Ocean…

"ACHOO (x3)" sneezed Naruto.

"DON'T SNEEZE IN MY ROOM!" Tsunade screamed at Naruto. She was really (x10) irritated.

"Sorry." Naruto mumbled.

"You sneezed three times. Someone's probably hating on you right now." Kuro said with a smirk.

"Who could possibly hate me?" Naruto said confidently (kuro: a lot like Black Star huh?)

"A lot of people." Sasuke said since he was one of them.

* * *

"WHAT THERE'S SOMEONE IN THIS WORLD BETTER THAN ME? BRING THAT PERSON HERE AND I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM!" Black Star yelled.

"Can't they're not real. It's an anime and manga remember. So don't go freaking out. It's not like their going to come here you know." Soul said with a sigh. He was tired of Black Star's loud voice and yelling.

"Well we're real. And we're an anime and manga. It's possible that their real too. But it's true I really doubt that their going to come here." Kid said tired because of all of the commotion. It's like this every morning. He almost couldn't take it. But he still tolerated these unsymmetrical retards.

"Ok class settle down. I want you an good behavior tomorrow. We're having some new students come from a very far place. They'll be here for a while though so no worries ok?" said Stein-hakase.

"Let's go meet them outside ok Soul?" Black Star whispered.

"Ok," Soul said with a smirk. He couldn't wait to scare the new kids.

"Ok today we'll be doing something new."

"REALLY!" everyone cried surprised.

"Yeah we'll be dissecting this body I found outside. It's fresh too." he said with a smile. Everyone just groaned and looked away…They didn't want to know where he found it and didn't want to know how he even got it inside without notice.

* * *

Across the Pacific (AGAIN XD)

* * *

"So why did you call us here baa-chan?" Naruto asked after getting yelled at. Tsunade surveyed the people in front of her: Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Kuro , Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura. Kuro and Naruto were ones who caused the most trouble and they also dragged Sakura and Sasuke down with them.

Uchiha Sasuke. Even though he tried his best to avoid Naruto and Kuro so that he didn't get into any trouble, he could never say no to Kuro, and it was hard to avoid his own teammates.

Haruno Sakura. She too tried to avoid Naruto and Kuro which didn't work out that well. Kuro could always get Sasuke to ask Sakura to do stuff so that included her into many of Kuro's plans.

Tsunade was really tired of these four. When they weren't on missions they caused trouble with loud training and a lot of yelling. She couldn't stand it. She had to send them away. They caused too much trouble for her to handle.

"I called you all here to send you somewhere." Tsunade said with a hand massaging her forehead.

"We're going somewhere? Oh where?" Kuro said with a smile.

"Is it a mission?" Naruto asked with a grin. Tsunade continued to massage her forehead. She was surrounded by idiots (Kuro and Naruto) and she could only get rid of them one by one.

"It's a mission in a way. You're going to go to Shibusen or if you want to be specific Shinigami Buki Shokunin Senmon Gakko. I want you to learn their ways. That's all. Actually, I just want you four out of this village and out of my hair. I'm tired of you three screaming (Kuro, Naruto, and Sakura) and your arrogance (Sasuke). So I'm kicking you out until I say you can come back ok?" Tsunade said.

"But we're not in your hair?" Naruto said. Kuro was also confused. Everyone else groaned.

"Wait why do Sasuke and I have to go? We didn't do anything bad." Sakura said with a glare at Kuro and Naruto.

"I don't trust these two so I'm sending you two along with them. Maybe you two can stop them from destroying the school."

"We won't destroy the school what are you talking about?" Kuro said.

"Whatever. Just go and pack you're all leaving today and arriving tomorrow."

"Wait where is this Shibusen though?" Sakura asked.

"It's in Death City, Nevada, of the United States." Tsunade said with a sigh. Soon everyone was out. And her headache settled down. _I hope Shinigami can handle these four. _Thought Tsunade.

* * *

There you have it my first crossover story X3. I hope you liked it. NO COUPLES. A little bit of romance…but that's all. PLS R&R X3


	2. WHERE ARE THE NEW KIDS

THX FOR READING THE FIRST CHAPTER X3

Get ready for sum chaos in this chapter X3

Summary: Who's better? Naruto? Or Black Star? Tsunade's tired of certain ninjas fooling around in the village so she's sending Kuro, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura away. Now Shinigami and Shibusen have to deal with them. How will it go?

DISCLAIMER: I don't (and never will) own Naruto *cry* or Soul Eater *wail*

* * *

**Chapter 2: WHERE ARE THE NEW KIDS?**

* * *

..::..Shibusen, Death City, Nevada..::..

"Where are those new kids?" Soul asked. They've been standing in front of Shibusen for 5 hours now. School has already started and there was still no sign of them to be seen.

"Maybe they bailed after they heard that the GREAT BLACK STAR was going to beat the crap out of them?" Black Star suggested.

"HA yeah right. Who could possibly be afraid of you?" Maka asked. She was only waiting here during passing periods. She wasn't like Soul or Black Star who waited forever for some new students.

"They're not coming today." said Death the Kid. He just appeared out of the building known as Shibusen who was created by none other than his own father.

"How do you know Kid?" Maka asked.

"I just went to talk to father. He said the students were just checking in today and are now looking for a place to stay. So they won't be here until tomorrow." Kid said with a sigh. He too was curious about the new students.

"Then we'll just have to wait for tomorrow right?" Black Star asked.

"But what if they can't find a place to stay? Where will they sleep?" Maka asked worried. There weren't many safe places to stay in Death City.

"They'll be ok. That's what father said. He said that they'll be fine whether they have a place to stay or not." Kid said with a question running in his head. _What are these new kids, if they could stay outside and still not be killed? Well it's not like you could just enter Shibusen anyways. You at least have to have some ability to enter this school._

"How could they possibly be ok? Their new right? They don't even know what Death City and its dangers are and Shinigami-sama just lets them go? I need to talk to Shinigami-sama." Maka said in a fume. _What did he mean they'll be ok? Their new and they don't even know the street ways or dangers that Death City poses to them. _Thought Maka.

"No you won't. I trust those new kids. If they can't handle Death City then their not qualified to go to Shibusen." Kid said matter-of-factly. It was true. Finding a house was hard, but if they didn't find one then they might as well be screwed. Death City was leaking with weirdoes and _**THINGS **_that most people don't even know how to describe.

"Fine might as well go to class now you two." Maka said resigned. What Kid said was true. You have to be really strong to live outside of a building in Death City.

"*sigh* Fine. Stupid Stein-hakase for lying to us" said Black Star and Soul. Sadly for them they never bothered to look up at the highest point in Shibusen and Death City.

* * *

SCENE CHANGE

WITH NARUTO AND GANG

LOOKIN 4 A HOUSE

* * *

"Dude it's hard to find a house in this city huh?" Naruto said as he stood on the highest point of the city and looking over it. They've been looking for a place to stay for 7 hours now.

"No dur. Look at this place. There are weirdoes and _**THINGS **_everywhere you look. The only normal people are probably in their houses." Kuro said looking around like Naruto.

"I heard that this school has a dorm. Maybe we should stay there?" Sakura suggested.

"Yeah but who wants to live in school? I don't care if I'm late. It's a huge problem." Kuro said with a sigh. She didn't want to stay in the school. It'd be annoying.

"And I bet Sasuke wouldn't like it if he gained some stalkers in here and they stalk him to his dorm room." Kuro said with a smirk. Then she and Naruto burst out laughing.

"Like I'd let that happen." Sakura said that a popping vein.

"Whatever. Staying here won't help us find a house. Let's meet here again in about 5 hours. We should find a house by then ok?" Kuro said. Everyone nodded then dispersed.

* * *

5 HOURS LATER XD

* * *

"Hey did you guys find a house?" Sakura asked when they met up again.

"No. No one would let us in after 6." Kuro said with a sigh. It was already 8 o'clock.

"So no one found a house?" Sakura said again.

"Stop asking. It's obvious that we don't have a place to stay, so we might as well get a dorm tomorrow. We'll just have to find a place to camp out." Sasuke said in his usual I-don't-care-voice.

"Ok. But where to camp out?" Naruto asked scratching his head.

"How's about right here?" Kuro asked. The top of Shibusen was perfect for them. It had enough room for all four of them to lay down and stretch, so there was enough room for them to sleep there.

"Ok but we have to eat before we sleep." Naruto said holding his stomach.

"Well we could eat cup noodle and have Sasuke start a tiny fire?" Kuro suggested. Everyone just nodded as they took out their cup noodles and Sasuke provided a small fire.

"Ok. I'll provide water." Kuro said as she gathered water into her hands and poured some into the cups. No one questioned about the water. Kuro always had surprises and this was just one of the many that she had.

"There we go." she said with a smile as they started to eat their cup noodles. After eating they went to sleep.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

* * *

"TODAY I WILL SURPASS GOD BY BEATING THE NEW KIDS!" Black Star cried to the world when everyone arrived. School had yet to start (only 7:30, school starts at 8:00) and he was already yelling.

"SHUT UP BLACK STAR NO NEED TO YELL SO EARLY IN THE MORNING!" Maka yelled back at him to show how she felt.

While up at the highest point of Shibusen, Naruto jerked at all of the yelling and fell out of the nest that the four of them made last night. While he was falling down he hit one of the spikes and broke it (the same one that Black Star broke).

There was a huge crash and a falling person.

"Hey who's this?" Soul asked as he walked up to Naruto.

"He came from up there." Maka said. Everyone ignored the broken piece of Shibusen. Well everyone except for Death the Kid who was mourning for it. And looked up.

"I THE GREAT BLACK STAR WILL GO TO CHECK IT OUT!" Black star yelled again. As he ninja jumped all the way to the top of Shibusen.

"I THE GREAT BLACK STAR HAS FOUND A NEST OF HUM-" Black star was then kicked and punched by Kuro and Sakura. (kicked- Kuro, punched- Sakura).

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SOME PEOPLE TRY TO SLEEP HERE!" they screamed at him as he fell right next to Naruto. Both of them knocked out cold. Kuro jumped down.

"Sasuke clean up my stuff you too Sakura! Please and Thank you!" Kuro cried.

"We still have 30 minutes till school starts, and you this blue headed retard decides to make a fuss in the morning. Damn and I couldn't sleep very well either with Naruto kicking me all night long." Kuro said with a sigh as she poked Black Star's head and kicked Naruto.

"Hey Kuro INCOMING!" cried Sakura as she threw down their bags. The bags were on a fast track to hitting Maka and the others when Kuro jumped up and caught them. Them she set them down next to Naruto.

"Oi Dobe wake up." Sasuke said when he jumped down. No one even noticed him jumping down. He was just there.

"RAMEN!" Naruto cried in his sleep.

"Wake up and maybe you'll get some Dobe." Kuro said after Sakura landed next to her. Naruto instantly sat up and looked at Kuro.

"Really?"

"No we ate all of the cup ramen last night remember?"

"Damn." Naruto said.

* * *

Shibusen Gang P.O.V

* * *

"So who are you guys?" asked the girl with short pink hair. She wore an outfit much like Tsubaki's except it was pink.

"Well who are YOU?" Maka asked.

"We're the new students." said the girl with short dark blue hair and mismatched eyes (one white and one black). Her haircut was much like the boy with dark blue hair but in a feminine way. It didn't stick out a lot like a duck's butt. (the hair cut is a lot like Hinata's but she has side bangs and it's a little bit spiky in the back and she has two bangs that framed her face.)

"I'm Hyuga Kuro, the duck butt is Uchiha Sasuke, the blondie here is Uzumaki Naruto, and the pink headed banshee is Haruno Sakura. We come from Konoha, Japan."

"Wait are you in an anime called Naruto?" Maka asked.

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V.

* * *

"We're an anime?" asked the spiky blonde known as Naruto.

"Yea you didn't know? You're the main character dobe." said the dark headed gloomy looking boy named Sasuke.

"And you're the supposed avenger." Kuro said with a grin.

"Oh just shut up you're not even in it." Sakura said with a huff.

"So what? I'm perfectly happy not being in the anime or manga. It's enough to be here and fool around with you guys." Kuro said with another grin.

"So who are you guys?" Naruto asked scratching his head.

"Well I'm Maka Albarn, he's Soul Evans, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty." Maka said.

"I thought I told you to never say my last name?" Soul said to Maka.

"Does it matter? Their new and don't know so it doesn't matter." Maka said arms crossed.

"WHO HURT ME THE GREAT BLACK STAR!" Black star yelled as he stood up.

"Uh sorry that was me and Sakura." Kuro said with a sheepish smile.

"You mean Sakura and I?" Sakura corrected her.

"Like I care. And dude your body is hard. I mean is it rock or something?" Kuro asked as she poked Black Star.

"If I battle this guy it'll be a WHOLE lot more amusing than battling Sasuke." Kuro said with a smirk.

"SO WHO IS THIS NARUTO I KEEP HEARING ABOUT? THERE IS NO WAY THAT HE'S STRONGER THAN ME THE GREAT BLACK STAR WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!" Black Star screamed to the world.

"Uh….is he talking about me?" Naruto asked. As he looked at the Shibusen group. They all nodded.

"Uh I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Are you looking for me?" Naruto said with a shaky voice. He wasn't exactly excited to fight someone who has surpassed god.

"YEA I'LL DEFEAT YOU TO SHOW THAT I'M STRONGER!" Black Star yelled again.

"NO YOU'RE NOT I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE AND I'LL BE ONE STEP CLOSER IF I BEAT YOU WHO HAS SURPASSED GOD!" Naruto cried as they pointed fingers at each other. Everyone groaned. There was someone in the world who was stupid enough to believe Black Star.

"Naruto. He hasn't surpassed god. And probably never will. So calm down. I'll take him out if you want." Kuro said with a smirk. She couldn't wait to beat Black Star.

"No if I beat him I'll probably be closer to being hokage." Naruto said with a grin.

"What's a hokage?" Maka asked.

"Hokage is the strongest person in our village and they protect us by leading the village!" Naruto said.

"WELL I'LL BEAT YOU AND BECOME HOKAGE JUST LIKE YOU!" Black Star yelled. He just said that to beat Naruto.

"NO I'LL BECOME HOKAGE! YOU DON'T EVEN BELONG TO A VILLAGE!" Naruto yelled.

"Why don't you guys just battle it out? Your screaming is hurting my ears!" Kuro cried.

"Ha maybe you can battle it out after school…or maybe during school. Let's go. We have to go talk to Shinigami." Kuro said as she picked up her pack which was a black and had the Hyuga's fire symbol on it. She then put up her hood (she's wearing a dark blue sleeveless hoodie and white shorts kind of like Sasuke's) and walked in.

"Why do you have to talk to Shinigami-sama?" Maka asked

"We haven't found a house yet. So we had to sleep on top of Shibusen because it was the safest place. It was really drafty up there." said Sakura.

"Ok see you guys later then. Tell us what class you're in ok?" Maka said as she walked inside to her class room. Everyone soon followed.

"Did you see that Kuro girl? She didn't even add -sama to the end of Shinigami. That's just plain rude." Maka said after they were gone.

"Yea but did you see them all? They just jumped off of the top of Shibusen like it was nothing. They even landed on their feet!" Soul said surprised. He remembered them all jumping down, and Naruto didn't even get a scratch from falling at that height. The girl named Kuro even caught those bags that were going to crush them if she wasn't there.

"You mean like Black Star? I mean he's a ninja and all so he can do that." Maka said.

"Yea but Black Star usually goes from point to point. They went straight from the top to the bottom." Soul said. He was still amazed. Maka didn't quite like them because they were from the anime and manga that beat them.

"Well I don't care I hope Black Star beats the crap out of Naruto." she said with a frown.

"Come on let it go. It's not their fault that their an anime and manga, or that their better." Soul said already tired of her obvious hate of some other characters.

"Your right…but I still don't quite like them."

* * *

THX FOR READING. I know not enough chaos. But there will be more in the next chapter.

PLS R&R! PLS AND THX YOU X3


	3. SCREAMING IN THE CLASSROOM

THNX FOR REVIEWING X3 I'D LIKE MORE PLS AND THNX XD here is where the REAL chaos starts XP

Summary: Who's better? Naruto? Or Black Star? Tsunade's tired of a certain ninja fooling around in the village so she's sending Kuro, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura away. Now Shinigami and Shibusen have to deal with them. How will it go?

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO AND SOUL EATER WILL NEVA EVA BELONG TO THE RETARDED PERSON THAT IS ME T^T. *wailing*

* * *

**Chapter 3: Screaming in the Classroom.**

* * *

{…: Shinigami's Death Room :…}

"Yo Shinigami." Kuro said as she went in. Her hood was still up and flashed Shinigami a peace sign.

"Ohayo Shinigami-sama." Sakura said with a bow as she glared at Kuro's disrespect of her higher-ups.

"Hn. Shinigami-sama." Sasuke said with his usual I-don't-care-but-I'm-acknowledging-you-a-higher-up-voice.

"HI SHINIGAMI!" yelled Naruto with his "inside" voice.

"Hello there Kuro-chan, Sakura-kun, Sasuke-kun, and Naru-chan." Shinigami said with a smile (though you can't tell with the mask). He wasn't as formal with Kuro and Naruto as he was with Sasuke and Sakura because he had met the two once before when they were sent here after the fourth hokage made them Jinchurikis. They were only here for about a month and got along with Black Star quite well back then. (remember Black Star was adopted by Shibusen after his clan's massacre.)

"So why are you here so early? School has yet to start." Shinigami asked as he observed the children. The hood that Kuro wore didn't let him see her expression, but he could tell she was trying really hard not to look at him. Why? Because Shinigami was like a father she hadn't seen for a long time.

"We wanted a place in the dorms. We couldn't find a house today so we thought we could stay here." Sakura answered because it seemed like Kuro was struggling with words and Naruto was trying to poke his hand through the glass. Sasuke was staring off into space with his glare.

"Why don't you guys stay with Maka and Soul? They live in an apartment with no one there. You could use the room next to them if you want. Same with Black Star and Tsubaki. Here how's about this? Sasuke and Kuro stay at Maka and Soul's place, while Naruto and Sakura stay at Black Star and Tsubaki's place? That way Naruto can be watched over by Sakura, and Sasuke can watch over Kuro." Shinigami said. Naruto definitely listens to Sakura and Sasuke can make Kuro listen to him because of past complications. It was all written in the letter from Tsunade.

"Sure. But we're going to need a slip to go into class and a note saying that we're staying there because Maka doesn't seem to like us a lot." Kuro said as she walked up to Shinigami's glass.

"Ok. Here you go Kuro-chan. Naru-chan stop poking the mirror. Kuro can't get the note."

"OK SHINIGAMI!" screamed Naruto like a little kid as he grabbed one of the late slip.

"Oh look it's Stein-hakase. He'll take you to your class. Seems like you don't need to give him the slip now." Shinigami said as he took back the late slip.

"So these are the new kids. I was wondering what they looked like since they didn't show up yesterday. Come on. My class is getting restless." said Stein as he started walking away. Soon everyone followed except Kuro.

"*hugging mirror* I missed you Shinigami" she said with a sad smile.

"Of course you did. Well I'll see you later." said Shinigami as he waved at the hooded figure as it walked out.

* * *

In the classroom

* * *

"WHY IS STEIN-HAKASE SO LATE!" screamed Black Star. Like always he was impatient. And Tsubaki couldn't do anything to him about it.

"Quiet down class here I am. I'm sorry about lying to you yesterday with the new students. I'd like to introduce you to them now. Please come in." the class quieted down after the mention of new kids. The watched as the new kids came in.

The first one to come in had a dark blue sleeveless hoodie with a light blue t-shirt underneath and white shorts with ninja sandals. The class couldn't tell whether it was a boy or girl.

Next came in a blonde headed boy with an orange jumpsuit. There was blue in some parts and a swirl symbol on his shoulder. He had a head protector that showed his villages sign on his forehead. His ocean blue eyes shined as he looked at the class.

After him came in a girl with short pink hair and she was dressed kind of like Tsubaki except it was pink and had a circle at the front flap and green tights under. Her emerald green eyes glared at the blonde boy and turned to normal as she surveyed the class. She too had a headband but it was put on her head (you all know where it is).

The last to come in was a boy with bluish black hair in a duck's butt style with two long bangs to frame his face. He wore black shorts and shirt like Black Star's except it had sleeves. He also had a head protector on his forehead in the same place as Naruto's. He also had onyx black eyes that had all the girls captivated (and I mean ALL of them) and some of the boys.

"Hey you take off your hood. You're in class now." Stein said. He had yet to know their names because Shinigami wouldn't tell him, but he sensed great power in them. Especially in the first two who walked into the class.

When the first person took of their hood everyone saw that it was a girl. She had a haircut much like the duck boy's but it was more feminine since she had side bangs and she had two longer, but thinner bangs that framed her face. (they don't curve in it's straight like Sasuke's.) They almost gasped when she looked up and they saw her eyes. One was an onyx black like the boy and one was a pearl white. Her eyes were even more captivating than the duck butt's, her eyes had the WHOLE class looking at them. And when she took her hands out of her pocket she had fingerless gloves that had a metal thing on it. (it's like Kakashi's and they have a different village symbol on each one.) She also had another head protector on her arm, neck, and thigh. The headband on her neck was the same as the other's (her other headbands are of different villages. She has 5 total.)

"Ok now I want you to introduce yourselves." Maka and the gang didn't really notice them before because they hadn't really taken in their appearance, but now that they did, they realized that they were VERY good looking (even Naruto in his jumpsuit.)

"I'm Kuro Hyuga (they are now going by English ways by saying first name first)." said the girl with mismatched eyes. After saying her name she surveyed the class as if looking for someone.

"I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI!" screamed Naruto. _Oh great, _said everyone but Maka and the gang, _another screamer._

"SHUT UP NARUTO! *punch…thud* Hi I'm Sakura Haruno." said Sakura sweetly after punching Naruto. _Oh just wonderful, _the class said (of course with out Maka and the gang as they were not paying attention), _another Maka._

"Hn…Sasuke Uchiha." said Sasuke in a husky voice. He really hoped that no one would squeal… but just in case he started counting down. Then Sakura and Kuro covered their ears as they too started to count down.

3...

2...

1...

""

Screamed every girl in the class (even the Maka and the girls in the gang.)

Then blather seemed to have come out of their mouth things like, OMG don't you think he's hot, and his VOICE was SO SEXY, and MARRY ME, kind of shouts. Sasuke hadn't even been in the class for more than a minute and they were already screaming after him. Luckily Maka and the gang seems to have gotten quiet when they realized who the girls were screaming about.

"HEY I FOUND MAKA AND THE GANG!" screamed Kuro over everyone else. Soon the girls quieted down. Naruto was woken from the screaming and he stood up.

"I DECLARE WAR TO BLACK STAR! I WILL DEFEAT YOU AND BECOME HOKAGE!"

"WELL I ACCEPT. I WILL BEAT NARUTO AND SURPASS GOD!" they glared at each other from across the room.

"WELL I GET TO BATTLE BLACK STAR TAKE THIS!" yelled Kuro as she threw shuriken at Black Star. He quickly dodged and laughed.

"LIKE THAT COULD EVER BEAT ME THE GREAT BLACK STAR!" the girls quieted as they stared at the fight that seemed to be brewing in front of them. Naruto, Kuro, and Black Star seemed to have fun as they threw stuff at each other. Black Star was blocking all of their kunai and shuriken with Tsubaki.

"FINE HOW'S ABOUT A HAND TO HAND COMBAT FIGHT! NARUTO AND BLACK STAR. I'LL BE REFEREE!" screamed Kuro as she and Naruto looked like they were floating down. Black Star seemed like he was floating down too since they were in the air so long.

Stein stared in awe at the new kids. Black Star had blocked and shot back almost everything Naruto and Kuro threw at him. They quickly dodged while the other two on the ground went and picked them up while at the same time dodging the other things that fell towards them. And the accuracy that Kuro and Naruto threw those kunai and shuriken was perfect because while Black Star dodged some, the weapons didn't hit anyone in the class. They threw the weapons so that it wouldn't hit anyone and those who sat close to the fight weren't hit. The weapons hit the desks and wall only centimeters away from them.

"No I'll be referee. So no more fighting. This will continue after school." said Stein.

"WAIT SINCE WHEN WERE THEY IN OUR CLASS!" screamed Maka since she hadn't noticed anything that was going on till just now. And she usually payed attention in class.

"Uh since just now?" Kuro said as she looked at Maka.

"WHAT WHY DIDN'T I NOTICE ANYTHING!" yelled Maka getting angrier by the second. She didn't like the fact that Naruto and the others were in an anime and manga, and they were BETTER than them, but them being in HER class was more than enough to piss her off. And the fact that she was too busy staring at Sasuke to notice pissed her off even more.

"Because our brilliant genius Sasuke here has captivated practically all of the girls in the class with his looks *pointing at face*, his voice *pointing at throat*, and his over all him! *waving hand next to Sasuke*" said Kuro with a smirk.

"Isn't that right Sasu-chan." she said with a cat like smile.

"Hn. If any of you stalk me….you're screwed. You owe me Kuro. You have to get them off of me if they come." he said in his "sexy" voice (well that's what most of the girls think).

"Of course I do. That's what buddies do. Of course Sakura is going to help right? I mean you don't want YOUR Sasuke taken away of course, and Naruto is going to help no matter what. Right?" Kuro said. The girls in the class were glaring at Kuro and her familiarity with Sasuke. She actually had a nickname for him, and he said her name plainly. He also talked to her.

"Of course I would help MY Sasuke-kun. And stop being so DAMN FAMILIAR with him! I DON'T LIKE IT!." Sakura hissed at Kuro. Kuro and Sasuke were childhood friends and were very familiar with each other. She also said Sasuke was hers so that the girls would back off.

"I don't belong to Haruno, Kuro. You know who I vowed to stay with forever, so stop that crap." Sasuke said with a softer voice and a pout (if you looked really closely). The girls hearing that started screeching again. Stein just kind of stared at the craziness of his class after the arrival of the new kids. It hasn't even been 30 minutes and already the class was raving.

"Of course. Let it go. It was my fault ok? No need to bring up THAT again. Ok so you don't belong to Sakura…but at least let me have my fun ne~." she said with a pout. Almost every girl was mad. Who owned Sasuke? And this girl was WAY too familiar with Sasuke. This pissed them off a lot.

"WHO DOES SASUKE BELONG TO? TELL US NOW BITCH BEFORE YOU DIE!" screamed the fan girls. Sakura didn't really care. She did care if Kuro died because they were friends. Even if she liked Sasuke and Sasuke was really familiar with Kuro that didn't mean anything to her.

"NEVER!" yelled Kuro as the girls started throwing things at her.

"EEP! Sasuke save me!" she screamed as she quickly dodged behind Sasuke.

He sighed and provided a HUGE fireball. Everything that was flying was burned up.

"Thank you Sasu-chan." said Kuro with relief in her voice as she hugged Sasuke. No one noticed the slight blush that appeared on Sasuke's face except for Kuro.

"Hn." said Sasuke as the girls squealed at his coolness.

"DAMN IT SASUKE YOU ALWAYS STEAL THE ATTENTION OF EVERYONE!" yelled Black Star and Naruto as they glared at him. Black Star had an inkling that Sasuke was the attention grabbing guy. Even though he didn't do anything. Even Soul was starting to get peeved. This guy was a lot cooler than him which pissed him off.

"OH! I forgot about this!" cried Kuro as she suddenly disappeared from Sasuke's side and reappeared behind the standing Maka.

Kuro tapped Maka's shoulder. She instantly turned around.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?" yelled Maka. She was pissed as was almost every girl in the classroom at this one girl. She and her friends walked into here and ruined the usual I-hate-dissection-mood in the class. Maka was kind of happy that it wasn't boring dissection anymore, BUT she STILL didn't like her. And Soul seemed to have formed a grudge Sasuke for being cooler than him.

"Uuuhhh does ninja skills count?" she said as she scratched the back of her head.

"YOU'RE NINJAS?" cried Maka. (if you're wondering what Liz, Patty, Kid, and Tsubaki are doing, Liz is doing her nails since she was used to chaos, Patty was making a giraffe out of the kunai and shuriken, kid was staring at a kunai and shuriken and marveling at their symmetricalness, while Tsubaki was trying to calm down Black Star in her weapon mode.)

"Uuuhhh yes? Oh and here. This is a note from Shinigami stating that Sasuke and I are going to stay at your apartment. OI NARUTO GIVE TSUBAKI THE LETTER!" yelled Kuro after giving Maka the note. Maka stared at the note in disbelief. Soul soon went over to take a look. He too was staring at it in disbelief. He didn't want Sasuke to room with him. And he just KNEW that Maka didn't want Kuro rooming with her. They lived in a house provided by Soul's family and it had about 4 rooms and a kitchen with 2 bathrooms. He didn't want to live with them. He was almost positive that Blair was going to cause more trouble for him by glomping on Sasuke and causing more nose bleeds than needed in the house.

The letter stated (not very long)

_Dear Maka and Soul-kun, _

_I would like to send Kuro-chan and Sasuke-kun to live with you guys until Tsunade (the current hokage) decides that they are ready to come back. They have caused too much trouble in Konoha and she has decided to send them here. This is the same exact message as the one that Naruto has. Please be kind to them as these two have a history together and are very close. Though I doubt Kuro will cause trouble without Naruto as they are troublemaking buddies. So it should be ok._

_Shinigami~_

"Oh here you go Tsubaki-chan." said Naruto as he has already familiarized himself with everyone.

"Oh so you're staying with us huh? Ok let's go we should show you guys around school and where we live. Ok? Maka-chan?" said Tsubaki with a smile. She was already getting used to Naruto since he was so much like Black Star, and Sakura because she was like Maka.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY HAVE TO LIVE WITH US!" Maka screamed. She slowly calmed down since she couldn't find Kuro to Maka Chop.

"You can show them around later. It's time for class to start. You four can sit in the row behind Maka," said Stein. Once they sat down he continued his lecture, "Today we'll be dissecting this rare bird I found in my closet. I don't know how it got there but it's perfect for today." the bird was HUGE and so was it's cage. It was long and skinny and was about six feet tall. Either Stein has a VERY LARGE closet or the bird was squished in there by Stein.

Sakura instantly jumped down from her seat and let the bird out. It was losing feathers just sitting there.

"I will NOT let you dissect such a rare bird." Sakura said with defiance.

"And why not?" Stein said. He wasn't mad. Just amused. These kids have been causing him to have lots of amusement as he watched them.

"Because she's a medical ninja and doesn't like to see anymore dead things. Isn't that right Sakura?" Kuro said with a smile. As she jumped down.

"It's hard enough to revive a fish, I don't want to practice on such a rare bird, just in case I failed." said Sakura with a kind of sad voice.

_Now is my chance. If I aim correctly I can nail that Kuro girl with my book. _Thought Maka as she started to take aim. Then she threw. Kuro instantly knowing Maka's intent she dodged by climbing into the cage and closing the door. Sadly she did this all on instinct and didn't notice it at all.

"…How did I get in here?" Kuro cried.

"You dodged Maka's book by going in there." said Stein as Sakura went back to her seat. She knew that Kuro would get herself out somehow.

"Oh…can you help me get out then Stein-hakase?" she said with a pleading voice.

"No can do Kuro."

"Why not?" said Kuro. She was obviously confused but she wasn't afraid of the Stein tuning his huge screw in his head and approaching her with his dissecting tools. Everyone was scared stiff.

"Because I'm going to dissect you. You're a very interesting specimen." he said. Once he got close enough Kuro's hand shot out and she turned his screw the opposite way that he turned it. Stein slowly stopped. He dropped his tools and looked at her.

"How did you know that I control my dissecting needs with my screw?" (it may or may not be true. It could be his strength but I just made this up)

"Instinct? Very strong instinct?" said Kuro with a shrug as she looked like she was going to punch the cage with and open fist when she stopped right before hitting it. She then started counting down.

"3...

2...

1..." the door collapsed. It was like what Black Star did with his wavelength. And that's what Stein saw she did. But to her it was the Hyuga style of pushing chakra out of your hands that got it working.

"Ok since there's nothing else to do…Class is dismissed." Stein said with a shrug. Everyone filed out.

"Hey let's go show you around the school." Maka said. She cooled down and now that she thought about it she didn't really hate them. She found that she actually liked them.

"But first let's show them where they live so that they can put down their packs." said Soul. He too was starting to warm up to the new students. Even if he didn't like Sasuke's coolness.

"Ok. Bye Sakura. Bye Naru-chan. See you guys later." said Kuro as she waved to the two after they left with Black Star yelling at Naruto and Naruto yelling back. After they were out of site Kuro put up her hood and turned quiet.

"So where are we going?" Sasuke asked. It was kind of obvious that Kuro wasn't going to talk anymore.

"This way." Soul said. Maka was starting to feel kind of sad. She didn't like the state that Kuro was in. She was a lot quieter and didn't look like she was going to talk anytime soon. Maka sped up and left Kuro behind.

"Why is Kuro like this? Is something wrong?" She asked Sasuke when she caught up to the two boys.

"No she's probably just cold. The sun isn't her greatest friend. It's never the right temperature for her. And if that's not the reason, I don't think it's a good idea tell you the other reason as to why she might be like that." said Sasuke with a flash of worry in his eyes.

"Ok tell us when you can. I'm really worried." said Maka. Then everything lapsed into silence as they walked home.

* * *

Why is Kuro like this?

Will Maka ever find out the reason?

And what is this history that Kuro and Sasuke have together?

FIND OUT IN UP COMING CHAPTERS X3

Thanks for reading! R&R PLEASES! XD


	4. Souls

THNX FOR READING THIS STORY AND REVIEWING X3 I LUVS YOU READERS!

Sorry for the kinda late update. I had to go to somewhere. I'll be camping at the end of the week (thurs.- to sun.) and won't be able to update SOWWY!

NOTE: I'M SORRY FOR THOSE WHO ARE OBLIGED TO REVIEW BECAUSE I SAY SO. I DIDN'T MEAN TO T^T YOU DON'T HAVE TO REVIEW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO! I only want reviews because they make me feel good. IF I EVER STOP WRITING IT'S ONLY BECAUSE I GOT LAZY. I JUST NEED A GOOD LONG LECTURE ON WHY I SHOULDN'T BE LAZY AND A SLAP TO THE FACE. ANYONE WHO IS WILLING TO DO THIS WILL FOREVER BE MY SAVIOR XD. This will be posted to all of my stories.

Summary: Who's better? Naruto? Or Black Star? Tsunade's tired of a certain ninja fooling around in the village so she's sending Kuro, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura away. Now Shinigami and Shibusen have to deal with them. How will it go?

Disclaimer!: If I owned Naruto or Soul Eater I would have never made it so good.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Souls**

* * *

With Tsubaki, Naruto, Sakura, And Black Star

* * *

"So. This is your apartment." said Naruto as he looked around. The place was much like Soul and Maka's place, but it was an apartment rather than a house. It had four rooms, one bathroom, and a small kitchen.

"Yea. You got a problem with it?" said Black Star with a glare at Naruto.

"No. just saying sheesh. I wanna get along. No need to get so offensive Black Star." said Naruto with a glare back.

"Will you guys just cool it? Naruto put your stuff in a room and we'll go back. Sorry for all of the trouble Tsubaki-chan." said Sakura as she went to an empty room and dropping her stuff. She didn't bother to unpack because she could do that later.

"It's ok Sakura-chan. I'm used to this. It's never really a boring day when you're with Black Star." said Tsubaki with a smile. Naruto put his stuff down and they started to head back.

* * *

With Maka, Sasuke, Kuro, And Soul

* * *

"Are we there yet?" asked Kuro. Everyone was startled. Kuro hadn't talked for a long time.

"Y-yea… just turn here and we're there." said Maka. She was kind of in shock. But she soon got over it. Kuro sounded absolutely normal. So there was nothing to be worried about.

"Wow your house looks big…" said Kuro when they got to the front of the house.

"Yea. Soul's family is a generous one." said Maka.

"What do you think of it Sasuke?" asked Kuro when they got inside.

"Hn."

"True it's not as huge as our houses in Konoha, but it's much more warm and comfortable here ne." said Kuro. Soul and Maka stared at her like she was crazy. She could understand Sasuke's 'hns' like he was speaking English.

"Hn."

"Yay! I knew you'd agree with me. Sasuke says this house is awesome." Kuro said with enthusiasm. She seemed to be back to normal now.

"How do you understand what he says? I mean he knows how to speak English…and yet all he does is hn and yet you understand him perfectly." asked Maka.

"Well I don't know how I know what he says. Naruto understands him too. Sakura doesn't though. I have no idea how I understand him. But we better get back. Naruto and Sakura are already heading back." Kuro said as she picked a room and dropped her pack in there.

"How do you know that their already heading back?" Soul asked.

"I don't know. I just do."

"You usually answer with 'instincts'" said Sasuke as he chose the room next to Kuro's.

"Oh yea. I have some really strong instincts." said Kuro as they started to head back.

"Hey. Who do you think will win in the battle? Naruto or Black Star?" Maka asked as they were walking back.

"I think it will be Naruto. Who do you think will win Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke agrees with me. I think it will be Naruto, but Black Star will probably deal a lot of damage to Naruto before he starts to rely on the Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi?" asked Soul.

"Yea. The 9-tailed-fox. It's like a HUGE monster with a lot of chakra and it's immortal. Well it isn't anymore but it was immortal." said Kuro with hand motions to emphasize what she was saying.

"Well I would say it's really hard to decide because we haven't seen Naruto fight yet and Black Star himself is pretty strong. But why are you guys here? It's not like you guys are meisters or weapons." said Maka.

"In a way we are weapons. Not like we can turn into weapons, but we use jutsus to harm or help others. Being ninjas we are loyal to our village and if put on a mission we will finish it even if it results in our death. We have many morals, like some of us believe it is better to treasure our nakama (comrades) above our mission. For example, if one of our teammates from the 3-man-team is kidnapped we would put our mission aside and go to save them. Some ninjas believe that the way to power is to forget feelings and concentrate on the power or goal. Many of us are biased and believe many things."

"Really? It seems like being a ninja is pretty hard. But I wonder about Black Star. His clan was destroyed because they stopped following the rules set by Shinigami-sama and started to feast on human souls which caused them to become kishins. He no longer has a clan to call his own. And people are biased about him because his clan would do anything to get money." said Maka revealing Black Star's origin to these new people.

"Really? If you ask me then I think his clan is now Shibusen. You and your gang are his nakama (comrades/companions). He would do anything for you guys. Just like my Sasuke here. His own clan was destroyed by his own older brother, who he looked up to, on the orders of the Third Hokage." she said as they still walked. Maka and Soul's house was kind of far away from Shibusen.

"What kind of leader is he? A massacre of a whole family for what reason?" asked Maka. She looked at Sasuke to see if he was mad to hear that someone other than him talking about his past but she saw that his eyes were soft as he looked at the dark haired girl talking about his past. Maka also noted how Kuro said 'my Sasuke'. _Is Kuro the girl Sasuke vowed to belong and stay with forever?_, thought Maka.

"Well it isn't really the Third Hokage's fault. He was against it but the council told Sasuke's older brother to do it because his clan was planning to over throw Konoha. Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, was completely loyal to Sasuke and Konoha. He couldn't bring himself to kill Sasuke so he left making Sasuke want to kill him but an incident happened that caused Sasuke to not want to kill Itachi. Hey look I can see Shibusen!" said Kuro as she started to run (ninja style).

"Does this incident have to do with Kuro?" asked Soul.

"Hn." said Sasuke as his eyes started to harden into his usual cold glare.

"I'll take that as a yes." said Maka with a smile as she ran to catch up to Kuro.

"I'm sorry about your past dude." Soul said. He could tell that Sasuke was going to use proper English now that those two were gone.

"No need to be. Your not the one to cause it, things happen when they happen." said Sasuke nonchalantly.

"True. There are some things that are bound to happen." said Soul nodding.

"Like you and Maka getting together." said Sasuke with a smirk as he waited for Soul's reaction.

"Yes. That's absolutely righ- wait…Hey!" yelled Soul as he realized what he just said yes to and started to chase Sasuke who was running away.

"Come on you know you want to get together!" yelled Sasuke as he kept a safe distance away from Soul.

"Well…What about you and Kuro! Huh? Huh? You know you want her! You can't deny it! You have feelings for her!" shouted Soul as he turned his arm into a scythe blade and lunged at Sasuke.

"I'll see if I have feelings for Kuro when you and Maka start going out!" Sasuke shouted back as they got to the front of Shibusen.

"Hm. Seems like Sasuke's showed his true colors. GO SASUKE!" yelled Kuro.

"GO SOUL. BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM!" shouted Maka as she glared at Kuro.

"You wanna go? Come on I can beat you faster than a wolf's howl." said Kuro as she glared back.

"MAKA CHOP!" yelled Maka as she slammed the book into…thin air.

"Don't think that could get me." said Kuro as she appeared behind Maka (in the air) and kicked her which Maka quickly dodged.

"Come on! Admit it! You know you love her!" said Soul as he clashed with Sasuke.

"What about you? You care for her like she's a vulnerable person. When you know she's stronger than she looks." said Sasuke with a smirk. They were stuck in this position. Sasuke with a kunai in his hand and Soul's scythe arm. Then they jumped apart and continued to attack each other.

"I know that! That's why I have to watch out for her!"

"Well look at her fare against Kuro then. She's doing pretty good. Even though they're only doing hand to hand combat. Well Maka needs you the weapon to make it even." said Sasuke as he looked at the battle going on over there.

"You're pretty good Maka-chan." said Kuro after they both punched each other.

"You too. Well it's to be expected of a ninja right?" said Maka with a smirk.

"True. But you need your weapon don't you? I mean you could do so much better with him. And your flexibility and reaction skills are incredible. You could be a ninja if you wanted to." said Kuro as she dodged some of Maka's punches.

Naruto and Black Star upon arriving to Shibusen saw their friends fighting.

Naruto ran towards Kuro's fight and yelled at her.

"COME ON KURO! I FEEL BAD FOR MAKA-CHAN BECAUSE YOUR HOLDING BACK! AT LEAST GIVE HER A FAIR FIGHT!" after yelling that Naruto felt a punch in the face. He looked up and saw Black Star.

"What do you mean? Kuro's going easy on Maka? That just pisses me off. And I'm going to take it out on you. JUST WATCH AS I BEAT YOU AND BECOME HOKAGE!" screamed Black Star.

"LIKE HELL YOU'RE GOING TO BECOME HOKAGE! I'LL BECOME HOKAGE AND LEAVE YOU IN THE DUST!" yelled Naruto as he gave Black Star an uppercut for the punch.

"YEA RIGHT! LIKE YOU CAN BEAT ME THE GREAT BLACK STAR WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!" yelled Black Star as the two yelling freaks lunged at each other.

"Great three different fights going on at the same time. Better go stop Naruto." sighed Sakura as she started to walk towards Naruto and Black Star's fight with a glare when she was stopped. Sakura directed her glare to the person who stopped her which was Tsubaki.

"Mind telling me why you stopped me Tsubaki?" asked Sakura with a glare. Even though she knew Tsubaki was a sweet girl, she would not be stopped when it had to do with Naruto destroying property, in this situation, school property.

"Naruto and Black Star are finally having their fight. No need to stop them right?" said Tsubaki with a smile hoping to get Sakura to agree.

"Well I don't want the whole entire school going down so I have to stop everyone." said Sakura. She was about to start walking again when she was stopped by Tsubaki's hair wrapping itself around Sakura as a chain.

"What are you doing Tsubaki?" asked Sakura as she struggled to get out and glared at Tsubaki.

"I don't think you should stop this fight. It's for the better. Now they can test their skills on each other." said Tsubaki not noticing Sakura slipping out of her chain.

"Well if you want to stop me then you have to catch me." said Sakura as she started to run away from Tsubaki.

Kid, Liz, and Patty who heard the commotion walked outside and saw four fights going on. Kid sighed and went back inside to inform Stein so that he could watch them all.

"ADMIT IT SASUKE!" screamed Soul.

"YOU CAN DO SO MUCH BETTER KURO!" screamed Maka.

"I WILL SURPASS YOU NARUTO!" screamed Black Star.

"DON'T STOP THEIR FIGHT!" screamed Tsubaki.

These four were kept busy by the ninjas. Kuro and Maka continued to exchange blows each evenly matched. Sasuke and Soul kept going at each other with blades. Naruto and Black Star exchanged blows with minimal damage to each other. Sakura continued to run away from Tsubaki who kept chasing her trying to catch the smaller girl.

"I'LL ADMIT IT AFTER YOU DO SOUL!" shouted Sasuke as he dodged one of Soul's lunges. Sasuke then let out a fireball as he threw a couple of shuriken and had Soul pinned to the ground. Soul had dodged the fireball by fully turning into a scythe and when he turned back into a human, he was pinned down by Sasuke's shuriken which had known exactly where his body was. Soul was rendered useless and the battle was won by Sasuke.

"I'LL GO ALL OUT IF YOU DO MAKA!" shouted Kuro as she did a sweep kick that had Maka on the ground and then Kuro threw shuriken at her to get her arms and feet down and then Kuro sat on her. That left Maka out so Kuro won her battle.

"YOU'LL SURPASS ME AFTER YOU SURPASS GOD BLACK STAR!" shouted Naruto as he started to create a rasengan while Black Star started to gather his wavelength in his hand and then they lunged. The rasengan hit Black Star in the stomach and the wavelength hit Naruto in the same place knocking them both out. There was no winner. It was a tie.

"IT'S TOO LATE NOW TSUBAKI! LOOKS LIKE WE ALREADY WON!" shouted Sakura as she stopped and looked at the scene before her and totally forgot about Tsubaki who accidentally threw herself in smoke bomb form at Sakura knocking her out. And basically the winner of this not-very-battle-like-battle was Tsubaki.

"Wow…now that was interesting." said Stein who had seen the whole battle. Kid was kind of staring at everyone in disbelief. He couldn't believe how retarded all of those fights were. They were serious in their own ways but not really.

"Oh hey Stein-hakase, Kid, Patty, and Liz." said Kuro waving at them from her seat on Maka's stomach who was struggling to get her off.

"Hey Kuro…did you know that you and Naruto have two souls?" asked Stein as he looked at Kuro.

"REALLY?" screamed Kuro as she looked at her chest activating her Sharingan and Byakugan at the same time (by accident) and her eyes battled it out to see who would overtake the other (since she could only use one at a time. If she's using the Byakugan then both of her eyes become veiny and if she's using the Sharingan then both eyes become red.) Then Kuro passed out.

"Kuro!" cried Sasuke as he ran over to Kuro.

"What happened?" asked Maka who was still pinned to the ground.

"Let's answer that later. We have to get her to the nurses office." said Sasuke as he picked her up (bridal style) and walked into the Shibusen. Soul and Maka freed themselves and dragged Naruto and Black Star after Sasuke. Tsubaki picked Sakura up and followed them.

* * *

Across the Pacific!

(the day the ninjas were introduced to Shibusen)

* * *

Neji, Hinata, Hanabi, and Hiashi have just come back from a clan mission.

"WE'RE HOME!" cried all of them. (note: Hinata has gotten over her stuttering)

…No answer.

"Kuro?" Neji asked.

"She's not home." said Hiashi after he took a look around the house with his byakugan.

"She's not? I'll go see if Tsunade gave her a mission or something." said Neji as he left the house and went to the Hokage's building. Kuro was usually home, and only went on missions when everyone else was home.

"Do you think something happened to her father?" asked Hinata. She was worried for her younger twin because of an incident that happened when they were younger that had traumatized her for a while.

"No. Like anything can happen to Kuro. I have a feeling that she's fine. Plus you would know being her twin and everything." said Hiashi with a smile to his eldest daughter.

"That's right Hinata. No need to worry. After _**THAT **_incident, she's been stronger than ever!" said Hanabi with a smile as she ran to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

* * *

Hokage's Building

* * *

"Tsunade-sama. Where did you send Kuro? I thought we agreed to never let her go on a mission unless we were at home. We don't want _**THAT **_happening again." said Neji with a frown as he walked into Tsunade's office.

"Ah. There you are Neji. I heard you came back. I have a mission for you." said Tsunade totally ignoring Neji's question.

"But you haven't answered my question yet. Where is Kuro?" Neji asked again hoping he wasn't being disrespectful.

"I want you to go to Shibusen and keep an eye on Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kuro. They'll listen to you." said Tsunade.

"I want you to tell Hiashi that Kuro is in Shibusen, Death City, Nevada. And you're going there too. So go home, pack your things, and leave. Your taking a ship. Leaving today and arriving tomorrow." said Tsunade. She wanted this over with.

"So go now."

"Uuuhhh… are you ok Tsunade-sama?" asked Neji with a worried look. Tsunade didn't look so good. She was pale and had bags under her eyes.

"Just go. Shizune is taking care of me. No need to worry. It's just a slight cold." said Tsunade with a cough.

"Ok. So Shibusen right? I'm leaving today?" Neji asked before he left.

"Yeah. Tell him not to worry because Shinigami can take care of her. He did before. Hiashi should know who I'm talking about." said Tsunade rubbing her head.

"Ok then. I hope you feel better Tsunade-sama." said Neji with a bow. Soon Neji was gone and Tsunade calmed down. _Another one gone. I'm doing so well with getting rid of them. MWAHAHAHAHA._ thought Tsunade. Neji had developed a sister complex after _**THAT**_. And never let Kuro out of his sight…unless she was on a mission. He was another person Tsunade deemed idiotic because whenever he and Kuro were together he wouldn't let her do anything and that got Kuro to do everything she can to upset Neji and that caused more commotion for the village.

"Tsunade-sama? Are you sure it's a good idea to send them away like this? We might need them." said Shizune as she walked in with Tsunade's medicine.

"Yes. I've gotten rid of another one. It's perfectly fine. We have other capable ninjas. The village was starting to get suspicious of the Jinchurikis again. It's because they cause so much trouble. We'll be fine." said Tsunade as she started to cough viciously.

"Remember when you sent Naruto and Kuro away? You got a terrible cold. And I think this time you'll get a coma or even die! I'm worried Tsunade-sama." said Shizune worriedly as she gave Tsunade her medicine.

"I'll be fine. I'm the hokage, and I'm the greatest healer in the world. I won't die." said Tsunade with a smile and a coughing fit.

"But if you go into even a coma. Then I'll bring our genin back and you have to invite those Shibusen kids watching over our ninjas to our village. It would be a good change of scene for them." said Shizune with a smile.

"Fine. It's a bet. Just watch, now that they're gone I can get better. No more headaches and complaints." said Tsunade with a smirk and another fit.

"Ok then Tsunade-sama." said Shizune with a shrug as she walked out of the room.

_Now to drink some sake._ thought Tsunade as she took out a sake bottle. She drank her medicine and then started to drink her sake.

* * *

At the Hyuga Mansion

* * *

"So Neji. Where is Kuro?" asked Hiashi when he noticed that Neji had come home. (there is no longer a branch or main branch family. Their one big family now. And Hiashi is the one who leads it.) Neji was in his room packing.

"She went to Shibusen with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. I'm going to go to keep an eye on all of them. Tsunade wanted to say that she was being watched by Shinigami-sama. Do you know him?" asked Neji as he continued to pack. He wasn't really bringing much since he could buy clothes over there.

"Yeah I know Shinigami-sama. If he's watching over her then I feel better. But I don't trust that Sasuke boy. After that incident he's redeemed himself but I won't have it if he injures her again." said Hiashi with a look of sadness. He didn't want something like _**THAT**_ to happen again. To anyone.

"It's ok. Why do you think I'm going? I'll bring her home. There is no way I trust Sasuke. Even if he's her best friend. I'm ok with Naruto. Those two are also best friends. I can trust him." said Neji as he slung his pack over his shoulder. He was ready to leave.

"Be careful. Death City isn't the safest place in the world. And take care." said Hiashi with a smile as he watched Neji exit through the window. Neji didn't want a goodbye from Hanabi or Hinata. Hanabi would get mad because she couldn't go with him and Hinata would get all huffy because Neji got to see Kuro and Naruto but not her. Hanabi always wants to leave or go somewhere. But she also always wanted to stay home. She loves being at home, and just about everywhere else.

"I'll tell them you left." said Hiashi with a smirk, after Neji was gone.

"I hope he doesn't tell them I left." said Neji as he started to (ninja) run faster.

* * *

At Shibusen (present)

* * *

"OMG! HE'S COMING OMG HE'S COMING I'M DOOMED!" screamed Kuro upon waking up. She suddenly jerked up and started screaming.

"Who's coming?" asked everyone who were startled by her sudden awakening and screaming.

"HOLY CRAP HE JUST CHECKED IN WITH SHINIGAMI! HE'S COMING THIS WAY HIDE ME!" screamed Kuro as she dived into her pillow with her blanket on her.

"WHO'S COMING!" asked Maka. Mad because Kuro wasn't paying attention.

"I am." said someone who walked through the door.

"Who are you?" asked everyone except the genin who were nowhere to be seen. Even though they all went into the nurse's office.

"I'm Neji Hyuga. I'm Kuro's cousin. And I'm here to watch over all of those idiots who are here from Konoha. Do you know where they are? I saw a bunch of people in the nurses office so I came over. I also saw Kuro's chakra signature." said Neji as he walked over to the bed that Kuro was on.

"You could see all of us?" asked Soul.

"Yea. I have the byakugan it means 'All Seeing White Eye'. It allows me to see through solid objects and telescopic sight. The telescopic sight varies from person to person. I can see chakra and its circulation system in someone else's body. But when I saw this room, I saw these white floating things that represented people… were those you guys?" asked Neji as he dragged Kuro out from under the pillow. Then he walked over to the wall next to the window and started to rip the wallpaper off.

"Wait you can see souls?" asked Maka surprised. She was the only one who had a strong soul perception after Butattaki Joe died.

"Is that what those white floating things were?" asked Neji as he finished ripping the wallpaper off. Standing there was Naruto who looked scared. He dragged Naruto over to Kuro, who was just sitting there trembling.

"Yeah. Probably. Could you tell how many of us there are?" asked Stein interested. Maka was the last person with a strong soul perception. And now there was someone else who could sense souls. But with his eyes.

"There was eight of you minus Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kuro." said Neji as he opened the window and pulled Sasuke inside and threw him over to Kuro. Sasuke looked really scared of Neji. He was trembling with Kuro. (that's a funny picture)

"Really? And how did they disappear so fast?" asked Kid who was watching Neji find the ninjas.

"They're ninjas. They're trained in stuff like that." said Neji with a shrug as he opened the closet (it has extra clothes and stuff) and dragged Sakura out who was trembling. She had a very scared look on her face.

"So would you like to tell me why you were hiding?" asked Neji with a smile. The genin trembled even more. Neji looked like a mother punishing her children.

"Be.. Um… uh" said Kuro as she trembled.

"Yes?" said Neji smiling even wider. They trembled even more. Then everyone else felt Neji's aura of madness, and realized why those four where trembling.

"It's because you're scary when you know something is wrong with Kuro." said Naruto who still looked scared, but he was the only one who wasn't trembling.

"So. Would you like to answer why she was in the nurse's room?" asked Neji with an anger mark hiding in his hair.

"I don't know what happened. I was knocked out. Ask Sasuke. He knows." said Naruto with a shrug. Being stupid he didn't know what affect it would have on Sasuke if Neji's wrath was given to him.

"So Sasuke would you mind explaining to me? Was it your fault? Again?" asked Neji as he got closer.

"No. It wasn't my fault this time. I had nothing to do with it." said Sasuke getting mad. He had redeemed himself. And now he was being blamed again. His sharingan was starting to activate.

"Stop it you guys! It's not going to happen again ok? And it was my fault! It's not Sasuke's fault I told you. I accidentally activated both byakugan and sharingan at the same time and blanked out." said Kuro with tears in her eyes. She hated it when people blamed Sasuke for the incident.

"Are you guys talking about the incident? Tell us what happened." said Maka mad because she didn't understand, and because she didn't like it when people cried. Especially Kuro because crying didn't suit her. Smiling looked the best on her.

"And the sharingan. What does that do. And can just anyone have these?" asked Kid. He wanted to know about these things. They were new to him, and because of the soul perception given to Neji because of the byakugan.

"No the byakugan and sharingan are a bloodline kind of thing. Not just anyone can have these. I told you about the byakugan. It lets us see the chakra points and is the base of our jutsu. Only the people of the Hyuga clan can have it. It can be taken out of someone and put in as someone else's eye. The sharingan is almost the same thing. It's given to the people of the Uchiha clan. Like Sasuke. Do you see his eyes turning red? And the tomoe (black things)? Well I'll let Sasuke explain the rest since he's a sharingan user himself." said Neji with a sigh.

"Fine leave me to explain the hard stuff. The sharingan literally means 'Copy Wheel Eye' and it's different to the byakugan. While the byakugan is activated by birth the sharingan is first unlocked by an emotional or stressful condition. After it is unlocked the user is able to use it freely. It has different stages and as the user trains the tomoe increase to three. It has the ability to let the user copy any techniques except for techniques from kekkai genkai like the byakugan. It allows them to copy all techniques of ninjutsu (chakra formation/ jutsus that involve chakra), genjutsu (illusions), and taijutsu (physical attacks) with perfect accuracy. They can use the techniques as their own or modify it. But to modify you have to be able to do the technique. The sharingan has an incredible clarity of perception like recognizing genjutsu and different forms of chakra. Though not as well as the byakugan. This allows us to pick up on small details like letting us lip read or copy pencil movements. As the tomoe increase, the most it can go to is three, this ability extends to fast-moving objects, it let's us know an attack is coming but we may not have time to react. The last thing the sharingan can do is to induce a unique type of hypnosis where the user of the sharingan suggests an action to the opponent and it looks like we're predicting what they do but really it's just us telling them what to do. And those of us advanced sharingan users can trap or trick the enemy into illusions." said Sasuke with a frown. He was tired from talking too much.

"Wow…that sharingan is powerful. Can you transfer it like the byakugan?" asked Black Star interested.

"Yea. There are more people with the sharingan transferred than the byakugan." said Kuro.

"Aren't you going to explain about the Mangekyo Sharingan?" asked Sakura. It's better for the Shibusen gang to know everything they can so that they don't ask later.

"I'll let Kuro explain about it. She's the one who has it." said Sasuke looking at Kuro.

"Tch. Fine. The Mangekyo Sharingan is a more advanced form of the sharingan. It literally means 'Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye'. It can only be triggered if you kill someone close to you. Most Uchiha in history have killed their closest friends or family members. It looks different from user to user. Well mine looks like a lily with six petals and another lily on the inside. Here…oh wait no. I can't show you. Waaaiiiit no I can here look at my right eye." said Kuro as she showed them. She made sure to suppress any affects of looking directly into the Mangekyo Sharingan with her byakugan. It had a black background, and the petals were red. It also had the outline of another lily on the inside. (look at this picture .org/wiki/File:Siroi_ copy and past this. The lily on this page is exactly what Kuro's Mangekyo Sharingan looks like. The parts that overlap are outlined as another lily. If you try to draw it you'll understand)

"Wait you have a black eye and a white eye does that mean you have both sharingan and byakugan? How did you get the sharingan if you're in the Hyuga clan?" asked Kid. Everyone else was staring mesmerized at Kuro's eye.

"Yea. I was born with both actually. My father is the head of the Hyuga clan so he likes to say that the Hyuga blood runs thickest in him…So I believe I inherited my sharingan from him. But he denies it. There are rumors that says that the sharingan is a genetic offshoot of the byakugan, and I'm proof of it. Sadly I've only mastered using one at a time. I have yet to start using both. It'll be hard but useful. Because then I could do so much." said Kuro with a smirk. She had stopped crying by now.

"Wait if you have the Mangekyo Sharingan then that means you killed someone close to you. Who'd you kill?" asked Kid. He was an info gatherer. He wanted to know.

"That has to do with the incident. Can we talk about that later? I'm feeling tired-" said Kuro right before she passed out again.

"Why'd she pass out again?" asked Black Star who was poking her face.

"Did you not see her? She was using Mangekyo Sharingan and tried to make sure she didn't accidentally kill any of you it by suppressing it with her byakugan. You're the only people who have survived looking at it because she tried not to hurt you." said Neji as he slapped Black Star's hand to make him stop poking her face.

"So who's going to tell us about the incident?" asked Kid.

"How's about later. She's out cold." said Sakura. She was worried for Kuro. She had exhausted herself twice today.

"Fine then let's wait." said Soul with a sigh.

* * *

I know I ended this chapter abruptly. Wanna find out about the incident? READ AND ANTICIPATE THE NEXT CHAPTER X3. And find out how Neji can see souls in the next chapter XD


	5. The INCIDENT

HEY XD BAK FROM CAMPIN XD (silly mode off serious on) ok here it is the INCIDENT is to be revealed be amazed! Or saddened cause that's what's to happen. Oh and Neji can see souls because of the byakugan so think…there is a WHOLE ENTIRE CLAN! Of people who can see souls O.O now we know that the soul perception will never go extinct XD

WARNING: FLASHBACKS WILL HAVE CORNY WORDS IN IT SAID BY SASUKE. SOWWY IF U DON"T LIKE IT T^T

Summary: Who's better? Naruto? Or Black Star? Tsunade's tired of a certain ninja fooling around in the village so she's sending Kuro and the gang away to Shibusen for about a month just to get them out. Now Shinigami and Shibusen have to deal with them. How will it go?

DISCLAIMER: I WILL NEVA OWN SOUL EATER OR NARUTO I've gotten over that fact now XD

* * *

**Chapter 5: The** _**INCIDENT!**_

* * *

Another 30 minutes.

Kuro slowly sat up and looked at her surroundings. _Where the hell am I? Oh right I'm at Shibusen…Oh and I was going to tell them about the __**INCIDENT**__._

"Hey sorry about that. I need to practice that more." said Kuro who looked at her friends new and old.

"As long as you're ok. Sakura did a full check up on you. She said you were just exhausted." said Maka who was relieved. Kuro sure caused a lot of trouble but she was lovable.

"Thanks but no need to worry. Exhaustion will never be the reason of my death." said Kuro with a smile.

"Since we're talking about the incident, I'll let Sasuke start out since it starts with him." said Kuro looking at Sasuke with smiling eyes.

"*sigh* fine I'll do it." said Sasuke rubbing his eyes as he thought back.

"Be a man don't cry about it." said Naruto giving Sasuke a whack in the back.

"Tch. Whatever."

* * *

Flashback to 6 years ago when Sasuke was 7

* * *

_A little boy was walking home from the academy. When he noticed that there was an eerie silence in his neighborhood. He looked around and saw that no one was outside doing things like cleaning or selling. He got scared and started to run home. While running home he passed by an old couple who had just talked to him this morning dead. On the ground. Bleeding. After seeing that he ran even faster towards home._

"_Mom! Dad! Where are you? Itachi?" called the little dark haired boy. He looked in every room in his house until he got to a room in the very back._

"_MOM! DAD!" screamed the little boy as he stared at his dead parents. Their blood just starting to spill unto the carpet. He looked up to see a figure in the shadows._

"_Itachi?" asked the little boy to the shadow. The shadow took one step closer to him and the little boy's eyes widened._

"_ITACHI WHY DID YOU DO THIS!" screamed the little boy to his older brother who stood there staring at his little brother. The boy was on the floor crying as he stared at his parents' dead bodies._

"_To test my powers." said the older brother as he walked around his little brother and ninja ran outside. The little brother may not have known this years later but he activated his sharingan and ran after his older brother._

"_ITACHI! ITACHI! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO THE CLAN! WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL ME TOO?" cried the little boy at his older brother. When his older brother stopped running._

"_You are not even worth killing." (I got this from naru wiki, all of the stuff I have Itachi say are from this site) said the older brother as he looked at his younger one with his sharingan eyes._

"_WHY AM I NOT WORTH KILLING? WHY!" screamed the little boy. _

"_You are weak. Why are you weak? Because you lack…hatred. If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life. And one day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me." said the older brother as he disappeared into the night. The boy was left there to contemplate what his older brother said. And he passed out._

* * *

End of Sasuke flashback

* * *

"You made it so dramatic Sasuke." said Kuro. She was clinging to Sasuke's back like he was going to give her a piggy back ride.

"And you forgot about the part right before you passed out." said Kuro who had her head on Sasuke's shoulder. And because the nurse's room was pretty cramped everyone could see the blush on Sasuke's pale face.

"That's your part you say it." said Sasuke who had his hand clamped on his nose as if to stop a nose bleed.

"Why are you holding your nose like that? You always do that when I hug you. Is it a Hyuga thing? I've seen other girls hug you but no reaction. You'd think Sasuke would get a reaction if he's hugged by a big-boobed pretty girl but no. It's only with me… WOULD YOU ACT THE SAME WAY IF NEJI HUGGED YOU?" cried Kuro. She had fake tears in her eyes. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Was she so dense that she didn't notice Sasuke's obvious love for her? Even Naruto looked at her like she was crazy. Even HE knew and yet he never notices Hinata's advances on him.

Neji and Sasuke's eyes were twitching at the very thought.

"Sorry. There would never be a time that I hugged Neji." said Sasuke who still held his nose because Kuro was practically pushing her chest into his back. Though most people couldn't see it but she had breasts…it was just always hidden in her hoodie.

"Kuro get away from him. He's having perverted thoughts." said Neji who pulled her away from Sasuke and hugged her. Sasuke glared at Neji because he could never hug Kuro like that because of his feelings for her, but Neji who was family could do as he liked and not have weird reactions.

"I am not. But please let's continue with the story." said Sasuke. Neji let Kuro go and she went and sat next to Naruto. Soul noted how Sasuke reacted and knew then and there that Sasuke liked Kuro…more like loved. And then Soul looked at Maka who was still looking at Kuro like she was crazy. And then Soul realized…that Kuro was retarded beyond repair.

"Fine. But if you guys ever hug…I will assume your gay." said Kuro who looked at Sasuke and Neji with a smirk.

"Yeah right." said Neji rolling his eyes.

"Whatever let's just get on with the flash back already!" said Kid irritated.

"Tch calm down Kid you're not going to die if you don't find out." said Kuro shaking her head.

* * *

Flashback to right before Sasuke's faint

Kuro 7 years old

* * *

"_Sasuke! Sasuke!" screamed a little girl who was running with tears in her eyes to a little boy who was staring after his older brother's shadow._

"_Sasuke! Itachi didn't kill your family to test out his powers! He did it because the council ordered him to! He did it because he was loyal to Konoha and you! He didn't kill you because you're weak he didn't because he couldn't bring himself to kill you! Your family was planning to over throw Konoha and Itachi didn't want a war!" screamed the little girl as she ran towards the boy on the ground. The little boy looked up to the girl with a glare that stopped her in her tracks._

"_Why should I believe what you say? Why should I believe what ANYONE SAYS!" screamed the boy as he threw a kunai at the girl. She tried to dodge but her eyes were filled with tears so the kunai was able to leave a long deep cut that ran along her forearm. With tears in her eyes she ran away from the boy as he passed out. She felt betrayed and saddened for the events that had just happened._

"_Damn it Sasuke!" cried the girl who was walking slowly towards the gates of Konoha. There were no guards as they were too busy looking for Itachi._

"_There another one! Get her quick!" said a suspicious man who ran to the injured little girl in depression. He grabbed her and quickly put her in a sack with no resistance._

"_That was easy. You'd think one this young would give up more of a fight." said another suspicious man in the bushes._

"_Hey she's injured. Should we heal her?" asked suspicious man 1, the one who did the kidnapping._

"_Naw. It doesn't matter we just need to take out her byakugan and we're good." said suspicious man 2, the one who was in the bushes._

"_Whatever. Let's get back to base quick before the gate guards come back." said suspicious man 1. The little girl in the sack had no regards to the suspicious men. She was in her own little world it went like this: Sasuke attacked me…The Uchiha clan is gone…Itachi is a murderer…why am I in a sack?…Sasuke…I hope he's ok…I can't see Sasuke's mama or papa anymore…but Itachi did it for a good cause…stupid council…there are other ways to solve things like that. - that is running in the girl's head over and over._

_At the Hospital_

"_Sasuke! Are you ok?" asked Hinata as she burst into Sasuke's hospital room with Hiashi and Neji behind her._

"_So what happened?" asked Hiashi. He had already gotten the news of the Uchiha massacre._

"_I-I..I don't remember? Everything is a blur. But I feel bad. Did I do something bad? Why did my family have to be killed?" asked Sasuke in a quiet voice._

_Suddenly Sasuke and Hinata were jerked to the right._

"_KURO!" screamed both children. Sasuke immediately jumped out of his bed and opened the window after that he started to run towards the gates. _

"_Hinata, Neji. Stay here I'll go after Sasuke." said Hiashi who jumped out of the same window chased after Sasuke who could not go very fast due to mental shock._

"_Sasuke! What is it?" asked Hiashi as he caught up to the little boy._

"_Kuro…She's in trouble. I have to save her! It's my fault! I caused her to get in this mess. It's my fault! MY FAULT!" screamed Sasuke as he sped up._

"_SASUKE!" yelled Hiashi as he ran to catch up to the much faster younger boy._

_Back to the kidnapping _

"_This one sure is quiet. When we got the other one she kept struggling. And screaming but she's out cold now. Luckily we weren't discovered." said suspicious man 1 who was jiggling the sack._

"_Shut up. We don't want this one to suddenly start struggling too. Look there's base. Let's go and take her eyes out." said suspicious man 2. _

_The 2 men walked over to camp and took the little girl out of the sack and placed her onto a table. She had fallen asleep while on way to the base and was curled up into a ball._

"_OI! Doctor! We've got another one! Did the other one have it?" asked suspicious man 2. A man with a lab coat walked out of a tent and walked over to the table that had people crowding around it._

"_No. She didn't. Sadly. Since she didn't have the byakugan I let her live. She's in the tent now sleeping. So you brought me another one?" asked the doctor who looked at the girl who was curled up._

"_Yup. She's injured but that's got nothing to do with her eyes. I wonder who injured her." said suspicious man 1._

"_Let me see her injury." said the doctor. He looked at the long slash on her arm and he could see that she had lost a lot of blood. He should bandage it but it would be easier if she just died from the lost of blood after they took her eyes._

"_Whatever. Let's just operate." said the doctor as he let the girl's hand drop._

_The doctor took out his tools ready to operate when the girl suddenly opened her eyes. He looked at the little girl's eyes and saw that only one of her eyes was white. The other eye was an onyx black that would have captivated him except for the fact that he was very pissed._

"_YOU BROUGHT ME A DEFECTED CHILD!" yelled the doctor as he lifted the little girl and shoved her into the men who stole her. She looked at the men with her mismatched eyes. One white and one black with the innocence that all seven-year-olds should have. But for some reason this one didn't. She glared at the men with eyes that no human should have. The men stood there cowering._

"_Yes. Fear me. I'll kill every one of you for bringing me a defected one." said the doctor as he looked in amusement at his workmen._

"_Sir. It's not you. It's HER." said one of the men in the back._

"_What?" said the doctor as he turned the little girl towards him. She had her arms crossed and her eyes were no longer white or black. They were a deep and dark blue and they were animal-like. She smiled at him. And he saw sharp teeth. All ready to take a bite out of him._

"_This? This is probably just a genjutsu. Nothing to worry about. And that wound of yours. Did you get it from your little boyfriend or something? He must hate you to injure you this deeply. And you should be dead now. Why are you still alive?" asked the doctor as he looked the little girl in the eyes._

"_Sasuke? Hating me? That would never happen…right?" asked the little girl who started to get sadder and sadder as she thought about it. But as she got sadder her scary aura got bigger. Her head ducked down and when it came up again she was surrounded by an evil aura. A dark blue chakra surrounded her and the doctor dropped her. She stood on her four limbs as she contemplated it. Sasuke? Hating me? That wouldn't happen right? Sasuke is my best friend right? He would never hate me right?_

"_Sasuke would never hate me…RIGHT?" screamed the little girl as she went into a rage she slashed men in half, cut them, even bit into them. She was in a killing rage. Then after killing everyone in her sight she turned to the tent. Walking over to it she jumped on it killing everyone inside with one jump. The little girl cackled as she ran around in circles crunching on the men even more and asking if Sasuke hated her or not. She left the tent alone though. _

"_KURO!" screamed Sasuke as he slammed right into the smaller figure surrounded by dark blue chakra. The little girl looked up at him and glared._

"_Kuro?" asked Hiashi as he walked up to his daughter. She looked so animal-like. The chakra surrounding her had two small little ears and a tail. Then Kuro looked up at her father and glared._

"_Kuro! Don't be like this! It's ok." said Sasuke. He looked at the area around him. Everyone was dead and there was blood everywhere. There were people torn in half and some had bite marks on them._

"_Sasuke doesn't hate me right?" asked Kuro tilting her head. Sasuke now had tears in his eyes. He never wanted to see such a scene again. He knew Kuro was the one to cause it but he knew that it was only for defense. He hated the people who died. They caused an innocent little girl to become such a beast by asking such a question._

"_Kuro…I would never hate you. I love you. And there is nothing in the world that will make me hate you. No matter what you are, or what you did. I will always love you. I vow… that I will forever be by your side. I will never leave it. I will love you forever and forever belong to you since I caused you such pain. I'm sorry Kuro. Please. Please. Calm down. I'll never leave you." said Sasuke. Hiashi was staring at Sasuke. How can a little boy at the age of seven say such heartwarming/corny words._

"_SASUKE!" cried Kuro as the chakra disappeared and she was normal again. She hugged Sasuke with tears in both of the children's eyes._

"_Hiashi I have some bad news." said an Anbu who had come following them. He went and looked around at the area and had discovered that these men were from a tiny village on the border of the Land of Fire. They wanted the byakugan so they stole a woman who did not have it and a little girl who also had the sharingan._

"_What is it?" asked Hiashi who had known about the Anbu. Sasuke stood up and Kuro also did too. _

"_There is only one person I was able to identify throughout these corpses, and it's your wife. She was kidnapped for her white eyes but she didn't have the byakugan so they left her alive, but after Kuro went on a rage, she jumped onto the tent crushing her. I'm sorry to say but your wife is now dead." said the Anbu bowing and then he disappeared to go back to Konoha and tell the Third Hokage about another massacre._

"_Mamma? Died? Because of me?" asked Kuro who had tears well up in her eyes, and she started crying again. But she did it silently. No sounds came out of that mouth but when she looked up at the sky Hiashi saw red. He saw eyes that had a lily pattern in his daughters eyes. It had a black background and a red lily. He looked in sadness at his daughter. She was young just like Sasuke. They both lost their moms on the same day, but it was more of a shock to Kuro because she herself had killed her mother in a blind rage._

"_Kuro…let's get you to the hospital. Your wound should get some attention." said Sasuke._

"_Your wounded? Who did it?" asked Hiashi. He was worried for his daughter._

"_It was my fault sir. I attacked her when she came to tell me why Itachi murdered the family. I am so sorry. It was all my fault. It was all…my…fault" said Sasuke before he passed out. Kuro soon passed out beside him. Hiashi could understand why Sasuke would attack but…he was really disappointed. Hiashi was hoping Sasuke would grow up to marry Kuro since they were so close. But Hiashi now no longer trusted him. Bending down he picked up his daughter and Sasuke and went to the hospital leaving the Anbu to do their work._

_

* * *

_

End of flashback

* * *

"Wow…That's horrible! I can't believe that happened! How the hell did that happen! How could you kill your own mother!" screamed Maka mad at Kuro. How could she kill her own mother. _Did she do that just to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan?_

"I…I…I…eep." said Kuro as she thought back. _Why did I kill my mother? Did I do it just to get the Mangekyo? I'm a murderer._ as Kuro thought these things tears started to well up.

"HEY! Don't go yelling at her! She didn't go and do it on purpose you know! Don't go judging when you don't even know the WHOLE story." yelled Sakura back defending Kuro who was now crying softly in the embrace of Sasuke and Neji…and Naruto.

"Just be lucky that we find it accepting that you _ninjas_ go around killing innocent people!" yelled Maka who was now pissed.

"Really? Then what is it that you do then? Going around slashing people in half it's not any different from what we do ne?" screamed Sakura. She was so pissed right now. She could punch a hole through the wall…which is what she did. Since the nurse's office was small Sakura was right next to the wall and being mad she just slammed her hand through it.

"Yes. This is what I can really do. I'd be careful if I were you Maka. One hit from this and you'd be screwed, and I don't want to do that to a friend." said Sakura who shook her fist at Maka. Maka just glared.

"Naruto go and do a flash back. Since this is when you come in and save the day." said Sakura.

"I'm going to save the day?" asked Naruto who looked at Sakura like she was crazy. Maka was still pissed. _Why would Kuro go and kill her mother for some powerful eyes?_ thought Maka.

"Yea. Just flash back idiot. Hurry so that Kuro can get out of this state." said Sakura with a sad face as she looked at Kuro's crouched figure. The only way you can tell she's really crying is because when she cries for real she doesn't make any sounds. There's only tears.

Liz looked sad as she looked at Kuro. Things were tense in the room and Liz didn't like it. She was used to the everyday chaos that came from her friends but not this tense silence.

* * *

Naruto's Flash back

* * *

"_OI! SASUKE! Where's Kuro!" screamed a little blonde boy as he ran to a sad looking little boy._

"_What do you want dobe?" said Sasuke as he walked Naruto. Naruto was worried because Kuro hasn't been attending academy for a week now. And since Kuro wasn't here Naruto didn't feel like causing trouble._

"_Where is Kuro? And what is wrong with you? You've been acting like this ever since Kuro stopped coming to school and since your family was killed!" screamed the Naruto as he followed Sasuke out of the school. Where does Sasuke go if he has no family? Thought Naruto._

"_I don't know ok?" said Sasuke sadly as he walked to wherever._

"_How can you not know? You're always with her!" screamed Naruto. Something wasn't right. Sure it would be normal if Sasuke was sad about his parents death by his brother's hand he was probably burning to get revenge now, but why would Kuro be out of school for that reason? Sure she was close to Sasuke and his family but her skipping school even when she was depressed wouldn't help. And Naruto was worried. Without Kuro he wouldn't be able to do his work as a troublemaker. He didn't feel like doing anything without her motivation beside him._

"_I just don't know ok? The Hyuga's don't let me visit her anymore." said Sasuke with a sad expression on his face. But Naruto could see that he was still walking towards the Hyuga mansion. Naruto just followed him since he didn't know where is was exactly. Just the general direction._

_Soon they reached the mansion. Sasuke started knocking on the door. _

"_LET ME IN! I HAVE TO SEE KURO! I HAVE TO SEE HER I VOWED TO BE BY HER SIDE! LET ME IN! LET ME IN DAMN IT!" cried Sasuke who in tears now. Naruto looked at the horror in front of him. Sasuke never cried. Ever. Naruto now knew something wasn't right._

"_Um. Excuse me. It's Naruto Uzumaki. Could you let me in?" asked Naruto but still no one came. _

"_Hey Sasuke. I'll take care of this ok? Go home. I'll have Kuro in school by tomorrow." said Naruto with great confidence. He may not have known what was wrong with Kuro but he knew he could get her to go to school with him._

"_No. I have to be there for her. I have to. I promised. I promised that I would be with her forever." said Sasuke with tears dripping down his face. Naruto didn't like it when someone he knew cried. Especially Sasuke. It just wasn't right._

"_Ok. Fine. They have to open the doors for me. So uumm let's do a transformation together! As Iruka. Make it look like we went to give her, her homework." said Naruto with a grin at Sasuke. Sasuke wiped his tears away and thought: this idiot finally comes up with a good idea…but does he have to come up with it when KURO'S in danger. Tch does this mean I have a rival for her? Then Sasuke started to glare at Naruto._

"_Fine. Let's do this." said Sasuke who went over to Naruto and started to do the necessary hand signs for transformation when he stopped._

"_Who's going to be on top?" asked Sasuke looking at Naruto._

"_Um…Here I'll carry you to see if I can hold you and then you carry me. Ok?" said Naruto as he suddenly picked up Sasuke._

"_You're light Sasuke." said Naruto who then put Sasuke down. Naruto was used to giving Kuro piggyback rides and she carried cans of paint causing more weight so the weight of just Sasuke was very light for Naruto. Naruto then climbed onto Sasuke's back…And he fell._

"_Naruto you fatty! I can't carry you!" said Sasuke who then stood up dusting himself off._

"_Sorry. Well that just means you get to be on top. Now let's go we have a princess to save." said Naruto with a smirk. It's true Kuro was practically a princess he would have said heiress but that was Hinata._

"_*sigh* let's do this!" said Sasuke with a smirk. Putting their hands into the transformation jutsu, Sasuke was the top half and Naruto was the bottom half._

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"_Hello? This is Umino Iruka! I wanted to give Kuro-sama her homework since she was gone from school for so long!" said Sasuke as made some leaves into paper._

_*Sound of BIG doors opening*_

"_Oh. It really is Iruka-sensei." said a little girl. Looking down Sasuke looked into the eyes of Hinata and in her hand was little 3-year-old Hanabi who looked at them with a glare. Have we been seen through? Thought Sasuke as he had a staring contest with Hanabi._

"_So Hinata…Where is everyone? I thought one of the maids or butlers would answer the door." said Naruto. Luckily all words still came out of the mouth. Sasuke broke off his staring contest and looked at Hinata._

"_Father pushed all of the maids and butlers out because of Kuro so now it's only Neji watching us. Do you wanna come in? Kuro is in the back." said Hinata with a smile at "Iruka"._

"_Yes. It's good to know that she is ok." said Sasuke even though he hadn't seen Kuro yet, but the way Hinata was talking made it seem like she was alright._

"_Well…if you mean that she isn't injured then yea…but she hasn't responded to any of us and has yet to eat or sleep or…anything!" said little Hanabi who glared at Hinata for not saying anything to "Iruka"._

"_Well…I'll see if she is ok…" said Sasuke with sadness in his eyes. Kuro not eating? Then something must be wrong. That girl had a bigger appetite than a bottomless pit._

"_She's in that room over there. Neji is fixing something in the kitchen for lunch we'll go tell him to bring extra for you Iruka-sensei." said Hinata pointing to a door at the end of a hallway and then walking away. _

"_Iruka" looked down the hallway and walked down it towards the door. Opening it they found a brightly lit room overlooking the backyard. And there in the middle of the room was Kuro sitting with her legs crossed. They walked over to her and stopped the transformation. Sasuke ran over to the door and locked it to ensure that no one else would come in._

"_Kuro?" asked Naruto. He was in front of Kuro and was waving his hands in front of her. But she gave no reaction. She just sat there her eyes unfocused and blurry. She didn't even blink when Naruto poked her face. No reaction whatsoever. _

"_Naruto is she ok?" asked Sasuke. As he started to walk over to Kuro and Naruto, Naruto gave Kuro a punch to the face._

"_Naruto! What are you doing?" screamed Sasuke as he ran over to Naruto who was beating Kuro up._

"_Trust me. This is the only way to make her wake up." said Naruto in a serious voice as he kept punching, kicking, and etc. Every kick and punch made Kuro's eyes light up a little bit more._

"_Kuro. I'm warning you now. You have to be stronger than this. You may be a jinchuriki but that means nothing when your beast CHOSE you. I had to bear with the villages hate because the Kyuubi was FORCED onto me. But you. You can come into terms with your beast because you both coexist together. So do it! I don't want a Kuro that is emotionless. Or a Kuro that won't realize when it's time to WAKE UP!" said Naruto landing a final punch that had Kuro flying to the other side of the room._

_The boys just watched the little girl. But slowly she stood up. Her eyes filled with anger._

"_Naruto! What was that for?" screamed Kuro as she charged at Naruto. Naruto was towed down and Kuro was pulling at his hair as he winced and tried to get her off. Sasuke, who was surprised that the method that Naruto used worked, went over to Kuro and lifted her off of Naruto who was now grinning at the reaction he had gotten._

"_Kuro. Naruto here just saved your LIFE!" said Sasuke who turned around at the sound of a door opening. There stood Neji, Hanabi, and Hinata who stared in amazement at the scene of Kuro's reanimation…and the fact that Iruka-sensei was no where to be seen._

"_How did Naruto save my life?" asked Kuro as she pondered a little. Neji walked in and grabbed both of Naruto and Sasuke's ears (like a mother to her children). _

"_I knew something thing was up when Hinata went to the kitchen saying Iruka-sensei had paid a visit. The academy was specifically told not to send anyone to the Hyuga household." said Neji with a glare._

"_Hey. Don't be talking like that when I just saved Kuro from starvation and mental disorder." said Naruto as he ripped his ear out of Neji's grasp and went over to Kuro who was just realizing what Naruto had saved her from._

"_Holy Crap! I did all that?" asked Kuro who was now in tears as she had just recalled everything that had happened two weeks ago._

"_Yes. You did. But now everything is ok. Nothing will happen anymore. So no need to worry." said Sasuke who was now hugging Kuro. She soon stopped crying convinced by Sasuke's words._

"_What is happening in here!" said Hiashi who had heard a commotion and went immediately to the place of origins and what does he find? A Sasuke hugging a red-eyed Kuro. A Naruto who was eating food on the ground. A Hinata trying to stop a Naruto. A Hanabi who was laughing her little diaper off. And finally a Neji who was trying to make Sasuke let go of Kuro. To Hiashi it was basically a disaster._

"_*sigh* I already know. Sasuke you are forgiven and come anytime you want again. Naruto there's ramen in the kitchen and thank you for waking Kuro up. Neji go help Naruto so that he doesn't get lost. Hinata and Hanabi go with the two of them to make sure they don't start fighting." said Hiashi as he watched the children file out. The only ones left were Kuro and Sasuke who were sitting there looking at Hiashi._

"_Kuro are you ok now?" asked Hiashi as he went over to her and squatted down in front of the two children._

"_Mhmm so Sasuke can come again?" asked Kuro who had recalled everything she had done and the two weeks where she did nothing._

"_Yes. He has redeemed himself by daring to go against our rules. So he is ok to come to our house again." said Hiashi with a smile. He liked it better when Kuro and Sasuke were together. He hoped that one day they would get married._

"_YAY!" screamed both children hugging each other and then Hiashi._

_

* * *

_

End of Flashback

* * *

"So? I don't get it? She still killed her mother for her Mangekyo sharingan." said Maka with an anger mark on her head.

"I didn't. I was in an emotional state. The 8-tailed-wolf inside me took over because I was helpless in that situation." said Kuro with anger in her eyes. She wasn't really crying in the beginning but now that Maka was still blaming her for something she didn't fully understand was starting to piss Kuro off.

"You mean like Naruto?" asked Kid who was even more interested than before.

"Hey you guys better get going. It's around 7 o'clock now." said Sid who was looking at the people inside the nurse's office.

"Darn. And I was going to find out something interesting." said Kid as he walked out of the room with Liz, Patty, and Neji following screaming, "Wait up! I'm staying with you guys!"

"Well I'll ask you about your souls tomorrow." said Stein who was still thinking about how Naruto and Kuro could possibly have two souls.

"Come on Naruto it's time to go home." said Sakura as she walked out with Tsubaki, Black Star, and Naruto following her.

"I still believe that you killed your mother for your eyes." said Maka with a defiance voice.

"Come on let's go home. I'll explain on the way there." said Kuro as she walked out. Sasuke followed along with Maka and Soul.

"So tell me. What was that all about?" asked Maka as they walked along the road.

"Well simply put. I have the same beast as Naruto. The 8-tailed-wolf called the Ookami (this word really means wolf or a manager that's a women) and the way I got her is different from how Naruto got his. The Kyuubi, the nine-tailed-fox, got sealed into Naruto by his father, the fourth hokage. But me. I'm different. I was a chosen vessel. The Ookami chose me. So now I hold her in my body. We are bound together, and can't separate. If we were to separate then I and her would die. There is no way out. The very moment I die she does too. Though I don't know why I was chosen as a vessel. But the same with Naruto. If he dies then so would the Kyuubi. Well yeah. They are connected to our feelings. So if they feel that we are in danger then they will lend us their power. But only because if we die they would too." said Kuro who then saw the house and ran forward. Maka finally realized that Kuro didn't really kill her mother and followed her into the house.

"I feel sorry for you dude Kuro is such a hand full." said Soul shaking his head as he walked inside.

"Naw. I'm used to it. It's like a hobby now." said Sasuke shaking his head with a teeny tiny smile.

* * *

SO X3 how did u like it? I'm gonna continue this in ze next chapter X3 ANTICIPATE IT X3 pls check out my profile X3 it's changed and well yea x3 hopes u liked it and PLS R & R X3 I'll luvs u if u do X3 (like buds not like that icky kind XP)


	6. PERVS AND KARAOKE

YOSHA XD sorry for such a long wait. SCHOOL HAS COME TO HAUNT ME. So yea. Expect some chaos that wasn't in the last chapter MWAHAHAHA!

**Sasuke:** Must you always be like this?

**Kuro:** Yes. Yes I do.

**Sasuke:** Weirdo.

**Kuro:** But you know you love me X3.

**Sasuke:** Damn. She's got me.

**Kuro:** *grin* I DON'T OWN NARU-CHAN OR ANYONELSE IN DIS STOWWY….well I do own myself. I DON'T OWN MAKA-CHAN EITHER OR I don't own much…sad T^T.

WARNING!: there is sum boob work in here. Im not describing anything jst sayin it dats all.

* * *

Chapter 6: PERVS & KARAOKE!

* * *

"You take care of Kuro as a hobby?" asked Soul looking at Sasuke weirdly.

"Well. It's more like a duty." said Sasuke. He was more talkative than usual. Well ever since he came to Death City he was much, much more talkative.

"Hey I'm going to take a shower." said Kuro as she walked into the closest bathroom with her pajamas.

"Ok. I need to see where Blair is." said Maka who walked around looking for Blair.

"Duty huh? Well I can't blame ya. I have to take care of Maka. And she's quite a handful herself." said Soul with a small smile as he looked at Maka.

"Oh. So I was right. You _DO_ like Maka. More like love if you ask me." said Sasuke as he walked up to the bathroom to close the door that Kuro left open.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Kuro as she ran out of the bathroom and clung to Sasuke. She was still fully clothed (for you pervs out there LIKE ME XD).

"What is it Kuro!" asked Sasuke as he hugged the shivering girl. Maka had run over by now with a woman with purple hair behind.

"There's something in the tub!" screamed Kuro pointing to the bath tub. There certainly was something in the bath tub.

Everyone slowly walked towards it hoping it was just a simple animal or something.

"OMB JIRAIYA!" screamed Kuro and Sasuke as they stared at the man sitting in the bath tub playing with bubbles.

"Hm?…Oh. Hey Kuro. Sasuke. What are you guys doing here?" asked a man with white hair and red lines on his face. (he's naked just to tell you but the bubbles cover that up.)

"Uh. We got into trouble with Tsunade and she sent us here. What about you? Why are you here?" asked Kuro who had gotten off of Sasuke now. She was poking at bubbles that floated out of the bath tub while she talked to Jiraiya.

"I was sent here to watch you guys. It seems Tsunade doesn't want me there either." said Jiraiya with a pout.

* * *

Across the Pacific

* * *

"I'm almost done! *cough cough* Soon all retards will be out of this village! *cough cough* MWAHAHAHAHA *HACK cough faint*" yelled/coughed Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama!" cried Shizune as she gathered up the unconscious hokage.

* * *

Back to Shibusen

* * *

"Oh…well I need to take a shower. Could you get out?" asked Kuro waving towards the window hoping that he would just leap out.

"Why don't you just take it now?" asked Jiraiya.

"I don't trust you. I don't think any woman in their right mind would." said Kuro shaking her head.

"But you're not a woman. You're a little girl." said Jiraiya shaking his head as he looked at Kuro like she was crazy.

"Compared to you. Of course I'm a little girl. Your like 50 man. So…GET OUT OF THE TUB JI-CHAN! I wanna take my bath! And if you don't get out. You will be killed severely. Maybe I'll hang you by your toes (lol my teacher says that) at Shibusen and let Stein-hakase dissect you?"

"Fine! Fine. I'll get out. No need to get violent… though I'd like to take that pretty lady with me." said Jiraiya pointing to the women with purple hair. She had cat ears and was wearing something very revealing. (not describing it) .

"Oh. This is Blair. She's like a pet cat. One that makes Soul nose bleed a lot." said Maka with a smile as she introduced Blair.

"This is such a cute boy!" said Blair as she hugged Sasuke. Kuro watched with a smirk as Sasuke just looked at Blair and rolled his eyes. No reaction. Even though Blair was practically pushing herself on Sasuke. Still no reaction.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T GET A NOSE BLEED FROM THAT! YOU HAVE TO TEACH ME THAT!" yelled Soul dragging Sasuke out of the bathroom. Jiraiya immediately disappeared and only the women were left in the bathroom.

"I'm afraid to take a bath alone." said Kuro with a slight blush on her face.

"No way. There's no way that I'm going to take a bath with you." said Maka shaking her head.

"But you never know when Jiraiya will come back. He's a perv that will always come back to the scene of his crime for "research" for his stories." said Kuro.

"Come on Maka-chan. Be hospitable." said Blair with a smile as she started to undress.

"Fine. Whatever." said Maka as she too started to undress. Kuro went outside the door closing it behind her.

"Hey we'll all be taking a bath together so you guys wait outside and talk to yourselves." said Kuro walking inside the bathroom again and locking it.

"They're bonding." said Sasuke like it was impossible.

"I know. I thought Maka didn't like Kuro." said Soul shaking his head. Girls were such fickle beasts.

"No I think Maka likes Kuro…but in a rival sense. It's like they're friends but they're rivals. Those two would probably get along very well." said Sasuke. Being ninja meant that you were observant to your surroundings.

* * *

To the Girls in the Tub

* * *

"Kuro! I didn't know you had such big boobs!" exclaimed Maka staring Kuro's chest.

"Yea. They bother me. Always getting in my way when I'm on missions and they always AGH! They just bother me." said Kuro as she squashed her boobs in her hand as if that would make them go away but then she started tearing up because that hurt. Her chest was just developing so of course that would hurt.

"Now now Kuro-chan no need to hurt yourself. Your breasts will be very helpful to you in the future for missions that only women could do. Plus you shouldn't do that to them because you are young and they are still developing." said Blair acting like a superior. Of course. She would know with her huge breasts.

"I wish my breasts grew like that! I'm still really flat-chested!" said Maka staring at her own chest which didn't have much.

"(chuckle) Don't worry. You'll fill out around the age of 15." said Blair as she washed her hair.

"I KNOW! We could have like a boob transplant! I'll trade my boobs for yours!" said Kuro as if it was the greatest idea in the world. She too was washing her hair.

"Yea! That would make everything better!" said Maka with a smile as she washed her hair too.

"You guys do know that, that is impossible right? There is no one in this world who is able to give you two a boob switch." said Blair as she washed all the bubbles out of her hair.

"NO! There's Tsunade-obaa-chan. She's the greatest medical ninja of all time. She could probably do it." said Kuro with a smile as she did the same as Blair.

"Really? That's awesome! When will I get to meet her? When will we get to have our boobs switched?" asked Maka excited. She was always jealous of how other girls had bigger boobs. She too started to wash the bubbles out.

"You should really drop that idea. It's not going to happen!" said Blair as she finished up her bath. She stepped outside and started to change into another set of revealing clothes.

"FINE! No need to crush our dreams so meanly." said Kuro as she too finished up and changed into pajamas. They were very large for her and made her look so much smaller and more vulnerable than she really was.

"It was not mean. It's just physically impossible. You can get a boob job and get bigger boobs. But I wouldn't recommend that since it raises your chances of getting breast cancer. Plus it's really fake. So yea. And you can't make your boobs smaller because well…one you'd become a transvestite. And two because it'll just be like cutting off your body part since boobs make milk." said Blair as she changed into her pajamas…which weren't any different from her original clothing, if not even more revealing.

"Oh yea. Never thought of that before." said Kuro with a thoughtful look as she walked to the door.

"Oh wow you're right. I don't want breast cancer. That'd be horrible!" said Maka as she too changed into her pajamas. And then opened the door and walking outside.

"OKAY! We're done! You can take your showers now!" said Kuro as she walked outside to Sasuke and Soul.

"GOOD! I seriously need me a cold shower." said Soul as he stepped into the shower.

"Kuro you should go to sleep soon. Staying up late makes you cranky." said Sasuke as he shuffled from side to side.

"Fine. But why are you shuffling so much?" asked Kuro as she walked up to Sasuke and put her hands on his shoulders, trying to stop him from moving.

"No reason. Just trying to get rid of something." said Sasuke as she moved her arms out of the way.

"Hm. Okay." said Kuro with a shrug as she followed Maka.

"Damn. I seriously need a cold shower too! If only they hadn't been talking so loud. Then I wouldn't be feeling like this." said Sasuke with a shake of his head as he walked around.

The sound of a door opened and Sasuke looked up. Soul walked out in just basketball shorts and a t-shirt. And a towel drying his hair.

"That was fast. Good thing too. Sheesh. Those girls can talk loud!" said Sasuke as he quickly walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Yea they can. Luckily I got into the shower first. Or else I could never have hid _that_ from them. I'm no ninja. So I can't make up a story as to why I was hard. Or hid it from them. Luckily they're all pretty dumb." muttered Soul shaking his head and waiting for Sasuke to come out.

Sasuke soon came out wearing his pajamas, which wasn't much, it was the same as Soul's.

"You'll be sleeping in the same room as Kuro. We only have 3 rooms so don't complain. Well I wasn't planning on hearing a complaint from you anyways." said Soul with a smirk as he led Sasuke to his room.

Kuro was already asleep curled up into a little ball next to her bag. Sasuke shook his head as he laid out the futons and set everything up for the two of them to sleep. He made sure to put Kuro's futon in a corner and his futon next to her's. Kuro tended to hug things, so Sasuke had to be there or else she'll be kicking in her sleep.

"I'll leave you to your business. Don't get too excited and try to keep yourself in check. We don't need to have a Kuro whose scared to sleep in the same room as you." said Soul as he walked out and closed the door.

"I DON'T SEE HER LIKE THAT!" yelled Sasuke at Soul.

"Haha it's so obvious it hurts. But whatever dude." muttered Soul, which Sasuke heard with his ninja hearing.

Sasuke sighed as he went to sleep next to Kuro. She was still curled into a little ball. But she slept peacefully with a smile on her face. Sasuke smiled as he looked at her and settled down for a peaceful sleep himself.

* * *

Over On Naruto's Side (this is happening at the same time as Kuro's side)

* * *

"I BET YOU I COULD GET TO MY HOUSE FIRST!" yelled Black Star as he pointed in the direction of his house (he and Tsubaki split rent on an apartment that Shibusen suggested).

"YOU'RE ON! DATTEBAYO!" yelled Naruto back as they both got ready to ninja run.

3...2...1! And they were off running.

"Oh crap. These retards!" said Sakura as she stared at their retreating figures.

"We have to go after them! Black Star never remembers the way to our place! He just pointed the way OPPOSITE to our place!" said Tsubaki with wide eyes as she chased after them.

"HOLY CRAP IS THAT TRUE! Then that means I need to get serious." said Sakura as she sped up to catch the idiots. Luckily she got there just in time and punched both their lights out. She dragged the back to Tsubaki and with a smile she said, "Mission accomplished. Shall we go home?"

"Um. Of course. It's this way." said Tsubaki with a small smile of relief and a shiver. Sakura was VERY SCARY when angered.

When they finally got to the apartment Black Star and Naruto had finally come to. They were walking in front of Sakura with a sulk and a huge bump on their heads.

"I CALL THE SHOWER FIRST!" yelled Black Star as he dashed…right into the door, knocking himself out.

"Well that gets rid of one for now." said Sakura as she waited patiently for Tsubaki to open the door. She and Naruto walked in surveying the area. It was a nice place with a karaoke system and a big TV. Tsubaki dragged in Black Star and dropped him onto the couch.

"Tsubaki. Let me take a shower first so I can keep an eye on these two while you take a shower. Don't worry about Naruto. He'll be SILENT until I get out. Okay?" said Sakura with a fist in the air. Naruto nodded as he sat on the floor and watched TV. Tsubaki went into the kitchen to make dinner.

"Sakura is quite demanding isn't she?" asked Tsubaki trying to make conversation with Naruto.

"Yea. But that's just her personality." said Naruto glumly as he flipped through the channels.

"Really? Does she always do this?" asked Tsubaki as she started to fry some rice. Today's dinner was fried rice which was Black Star's (I don't know Black Star's favorite dish. But I want to make it fried rice cause its ASIAN! XD) favorite.

"Yea. She rarely ever shows this with Sasuke around. Oh well. Sasuke was never much of a rival anyways. All he ever cared about was Kuro this, Kuro that. He's always hogging her now! I can never get a chance to plan with her cause HE'S always there keeping her "safe"." said Naruto with a frown. Sasuke was always interfering with his mischief. And it was REALLY annoying.

"Oh man! Why is my head throbbing so much?" said Black Star as he sat up on the couch rubbing his head. Just then Sakura came out of the bathroom.

"Because you slammed into the front door. Now go take a shower. It'll make the swelling lesson." said Sakura as she went to sit on the couch and Black Star stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"Sakura. You're such a party pooper. Why don't you just let up a bit?" asked Naruto as he started to flip through he channels again.

"Naruto. Just let it be. I'm kinda on high stress right now. I'm going to sleep early. Tsubaki I'll be skipping dinner. Can you show me to my room?" asked Sakura as she looked into the kitchen.

"Ah. Hai. Right this way Sakura-san." said Tsubaki politely as she directed Sakura to an empty room.

"Thank you Tsubaki-san." said Sakura with a smile as she set up the room.

"Your welcome. Have a good rest." said Tsubaki with a nod as she left the room.

Black Star had just come out of the shower and waved to Naruto to take one. Naruto just silently stood up and took one. He was awful fast about it so it was finally Tsubaki's turn. She turned off the stove and set dinner out for the two ninjas and silently went to take a shower herself.

"WOAH! I didn't notice that you had a karaoke system!" said Naruto as he stared at the system.

"BET YOU I'M BETTER AT KARAOKE THEN YOU ARE!" yelled Black Star as he once again went into his pose.

"NO YOU AREN'T I AM!" yelled Naruto back as he pointed at Black Star.

After that Black Star set up the system. It was pretty advance and let you choose songs online for free.

"Who'll go first?" asked Naruto.

"OF COURSE ME THE ONE WHO'LL SURPASS GOD!" yelled Black Star as he grabbed a microphone before Naruto could complain and chose his song.

(Bakusou Yumeuta by Diggy-Mo, Soul Eater ending 3)

"_yotei chou wa o kechirasu NOISE _| The noise that ruined the settled harmony  
_iru you ni katto niramu gankou_ | A shooting light of hatred that comes from my eyes.  
_shinobikonda GARAGE de yumemiteta ano koro to kawaranu HEART_ | With a heart so unchanged from the moment when we dreamed in the garage._  
sou kyou to onaji asu nante koneeze ore binkan ni bakusou_ | Yeah, no day like today is going to happen again, as I quickly run off,_  
utau shinzou kanaderu BEAT ikiteiru tashikana akashi o_ | The beating rhythm that lies in your heart is the certain proof of life.

_Te ni shite wa ushinatte_ | Every time, I lose it._  
Te ni shite wa ushinatte_ | Every time, I lose it._  
utsurou toki no naka de hitoshirezu namida shita yoru mo_ | In these times of day, I shed tears without knowing in the night._  
subete wa koko ni atte subete ga tada jibun de_ | Everything, is here, everything, even when I'm alone,_  
sousa mada ikeru hazu daro_ | I'm still expected to move on.

_kegarenaki hikari ga yamiyo o tsuranuite_ | By becoming the pure light, which carries out the dark night,_  
kono toki ga towa dato ima inochi ga sakenderu_ | Life is now calling out, the moment becomes eternal._  
hora kokoro no oku ni itsumo kimi ga utsuru yo_ | Your actions always reflect in the inner part of others hearts,_  
mamorubeki shinjitsu o tada daite yukunda_ | Just embrace the truth, and protect._  
riyuu nantenaisa furueru tamashii yo aa_ | And yet still, I don't have a reason why my soul trembles.

_koukai wa nai nante daitai uso sa tsuba tobasu shadou_ | This time I regret walking down that road full of lies,_  
ukeirero sono bunn tsuyoku narebaiisa karamawatte mou ichido_ | If I can't achieve that strength, I will defy you again._  
sou kyou no jibun o go makaseru hodo kiyou ja nee kizuku to_ | How can I entrust the me of today to the unnoticeable skills,_  
ima omou kanjiteru kitto kotae nante ariyashinai kedo_ | Now, I probably can't feel the answer anymore, but,

_deatte wa wakarete deatte wa tsunagatte_ | I can, understand, I can, connect._  
yori sou seishun no kirameki yo taainai hibi desahe mo_ | When the sparkling youth of dawn draws closer, altruism fades._  
subete wa koko ni atte subete ga utsukushikute_ | Everything, is here, everything, is beautiful,_  
demo mada tatakatteru kara_ | But still, I have to fight.

_kurikaesu mainichi no aranami ni nomaretemo_ | Even when we're drowning in the high tides every day,_  
mada yume kara samenu oretachi wa koko ni iru_ | We're here firmly standing, unawakened from our dreams._  
itsumo kikoetekuru nakamatachi no koe ga_ | I can always hear the voices of my friends surrounding me,_  
__kodoku wo furiharau youni machi no kaze no naka_ | To shake of my loneliness, as I embrace the winds echo's from the city._  
tada ikushikanaisa shinjita ikizama o aa_ | All I can do is move on, with the way of life I believe in.

_samayoi nagara_ | Wondering about,_  
nanika wo kaeteikutameni kawaru yuuki o_ | My lack of courage which keeps on changing for my sake,_  
soshite nakushichainai nani mo kawarazu ni iru tsuyosa o_ | And now, even if I cry for losing, without strength, nothing will change.

_kegarenaki hikari ga yamiyo o tsuranuite_ | By becoming the pure light, which carries out the dark night,_  
kono toki ga towa dato ima inochi ga sakenderu_ | Life is now calling out, the moment becomes eternal._  
hora kokoro no oku ni itsumo kimi ga utsuru yo_ | Your actions always reflect in the inner part of others hearts,_  
mamorubeki shinjitsu o tada daiteyuke_ | Just embrace the truth, and protect.

_kurikaesu mainichi no aranami ni nomaretemo_ | Even when we're drowning in the high tides every day,_  
mada yume kara samenu oretachi wa koko ni iru_ | We're here firmly standing, unawakened from our dreams._  
itsumo kikoetekuru nakamatachi no koe ga_ | I can always hear the voices of my friends surrounding me,_  
kodoku o furiharau you ni machi no kaze no naka_ | To shake of my loneliness, as I embrace the winds echo's from the city._  
tada ikushikanaisa shinjita ikizama o aa_ | All I can do is move on, with the way of life I believe in._  
riyuu nantenaisa furueru tamashii yo aa_ | And yet still, I don't have a reason why my soul trembles."

"Hm. You're pretty good. But you can't beat MY singing skills!" said Naruto as he chose his song.

(Go! By Flow, Naruto opening 4)

_We are Fighting Dreamers takami wo mezashite| We are Fighting Dreamers aiming high  
Fighting Dreamers narifuri kamawazu| Fighting Dreamers don't care what people think about them  
Fighting Dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni| Fighting Dreamers follow what they believe  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!| Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)| Right here right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase like a dangan LINEAR!| Let it out like a straight bullet!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)| Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Butta kitte kuze Get the fire!| Go on a killing spree and get the fire!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)| Right here right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase like a dangan LINEAR!| Let it out like a straight bullet!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)| Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Kewashii shura no michi no naka hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e iku| Down a difficult road filled with endless struggles; where do you think you're going following someone else's map?_

_Gokusai shoku no KARASU ga sore wo ubai totte yaburi suteta| A wise crow comes along to take the map and threw it away  
Saa kokoro no me mi hiraite shikato ima wo mikiwamero (Yeah!)| Well, open up the eye in your heart and take a good look at the present! (Yeah!)  
__Ushinau mono nante nai sa iza mairou| There's nothing to lose, so let's go!_

_We are Fighting Dreamers takami wo mezashite| We are Fighting Dreamers aiming high  
Fighting Dreamers narifuri kamawazu| Fighting Dreamers don't care what people think about them  
Fighting Dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni| Fighting Dreamers follow what they believe  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!| Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)| Right here right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase like a dangan LINEAR!| Let it out like a straight bullet!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)| Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Butta kitte kuze Get the fire!| Go on a killing spree and get the fire!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)| Right here right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase like a dangan LINEAR!| Let it out like a straight bullet!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)| Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Oto wo tatezu shinobi yoru kage ga itsumo bokura wo madowaseru| Creeping in the shadows without a sound, we are never lead astray  
Yuugen jikkou ookina kaze ga uneri wo agete fuki areru| A big wind rose up and blew us away  
Kazashita surudoi katana de onore no asu kiri hirake(Yeah!)| Blown wayward, open up your future with a sharp sword! (Yeah!)  
Hoshou nante doko ni mo nai sa naa sou daro!| There isn't a place where your future isn't guaranteed, right!_

_We are Fighting Dreamers takami wo mezashite| We are Fighting Dreamers aiming high  
Fighting Dreamers narifuri kamawazu| Fighting Dreamers don't care what people think about them  
Fighting Dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni| Fighting Dreamers follow what they believe  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!| Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)| Right here right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase like a dangan LINEAR!| Let it out like a straight bullet!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)| Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Butta kitte kuze Get the fire!| Go on a killing spree and get the fire!_

_We are fighting Dreamers kono nakama-tachi to| We are Fighting Dreamers with our friends by us  
Fighting Dreamers subete wo makikomi| Fighting dreamers dragging in everyone  
Fighting Dreamers kokorozashi takaku| Fighting dreamers with high goals  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-!| Oli Oli Oli Oh-!_

_We are Fighting Dreamers takami wo mezashite| We are Fighting Dreamers aiming high  
Fighting Dreamers narifuri kamawazu| Fighting Dreamers don't care what people think about them  
Fighting Dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni| Fighting Dreamers follow what they believe  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!| Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

_(Don't forget your first impulse ever)  
(Let's keep your adventurous ever)  
(Don't forget your first impulse ever)  
(Let's keep your adventurous ever)_

_Go!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)| Right here right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase like a dangan LINEAR!| Let it out like a straight bullet!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)| Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Butta kitte kuze Get the fire!| Go on a killing spree and get the fire!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)| Right here right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase like a dangan LINEAR!| Let it out like a straight bullet!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)| Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Butta kitte kuze Get the fire!| Go on a killing spree and get the fire!"_

"DAMMIT SHUT UP! PPL ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" yelled Sakura as she stomped out of her room and bonked both of the boys on the head. Knocking them unconscious. She dragged Naruto into his room and plopped him onto his futon, which she had laid out before in case he would get tired and sleep in his room. She then left Black Star to Tsubaki. Who when she came out of the shower was surprised to find a sleeping Black Star and just shrugged it off, guessing what had happened, and cleaned everything up and then going to bed herself.

* * *

Yea I kno. Not enough craziness. I was kind of stumped on this chapter since I haven't worked on it for SUCH a long time. So yea. Sorry for not updating in like…a year! I'll try to get the next chapter out faster!


End file.
